


The Band Around My Wrist

by Wingsofblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Good Parent John Winchester, Gossip, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Modern Royalty, Panic Attacks, Police Officer Castiel (Supernatural), Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Serching for the truth, Smart Dean Winchester, True Mates, Wakes & Funerals, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsofblack/pseuds/Wingsofblack
Summary: Dean argues with his present court only to have the Alpha leave him. To his utmost horror, Sheriff Castiel Novak stands in and become his new court. Dean is shocked and takes his new Alpha to see his father. There are secrets and hidden issues but will they find True Love among the madness.





	1. All becuase of you.

**Author's Note:**

> 'The author is Dyslexic expect mistakes. Our Grammarly corrects this work.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal Moon ends Deans courtship. Castiel comes to the rescue, and their courtship begins. They go and see Deans Alpha dad for his blessing.

Castiel was getting on with his work. He was an officer of the law, working with Alphas that had violated the rules of the state. He had ten offenders on his books at present, so was kept reasonably busy. 

 

The Alpha caught the sound of an argument to the side of his office and wondered what it was. Getting up to investigate he saw one man verbally abusing another. From the smell of it, one was Alpha and the other Omega. Castiel would not stand for that kind of behaviour, so grabbed his badge and gun and went out to break the fight up.

 

“You’re hopeless.” Sneered the Alpha. “I have no idea what I saw in you, Dean.” 

 

“Mike, please, let me try again.”

 

“No, I need a partner that I can trust, that won’t go vanishing on me that won’t get into fights.” The Alpha grabbed and held tight to the Omega’s arm, and Castiel growled out loud.

“I am an officer of the law let that Omega go.” Barked out Castiel.

 

The tall Alpha stopped and let the Omega go. “Fine.” The Alpha spat. Grabbing the Omega band from around his arm, he flung it full force on the ground. “You have him because I can’t deal with the whore anymore.” The Alpha walked off, and the Omega fell to his knees.

 

“Are you okay? I’m officer Novak. You can press charges. I know the man well.”

 

“No, it's fine. I deserved it.” The Omega sniffed. 

 

Castiel frowned wondering why the young man thought that. It was clear the Alpha was not treating him right.

 

“Dean is it?” Asked the Alpha.

 

“Yeah. What am I going to do? Dad said he would have to give me to Alastair Damoni if I ever got my band back. My mom’s parents are twisting his arm; it’s not his fault, though.”

 

Castiel looked at Dean’s Omega band. Omegas were free, but some like Dean had a band, meaning they could be forced to marry an Alpha of the families choosing. Dean must come from an ancient and wealthy family. 

 

“No, you won’t.” The Alpha knew all about Alastair. His boss had been trying to get something on the prominent businessman for years. No way was Castiel Novak letting this sweet Omega being brought by that filth. The Alpha tore the band from the Omegas grip and placed it on his wrist.

 

“No.” Shouted Dean in shock. “Why would you do that? You don’t know me.”

 

“I don’t care Dean. You are now free, for six months at least. Until we can find you a suitable Alpha or get you the help that you require.”

 

“No one will want or help me.” Sniffed Dean gazing strangely at this man.

 

Dean watched as the Alpha’s wrist band amalgamated with his skin. The only way that was coming off as if they both decided there were not a match in about six months. Or like Michael angry enough that the bracelet itself realised that the match was not viable. The Alpha now held some of Dean’s essence, and Dean knew he would never get an Alphas bracelet he was not worth that.

 

“Come with me to the office and talk this over. Then I will have to go see your familiar Alpha.” Instructed the Alpha.

 

 Dean winced but stayed quiet, following the strange Alpha to his office.

  
  


XxXxXxX

  
  


Dean sat in a chair. Castiel his new courting Alpha had to finish his work. Dean thought he was good looking, he had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and they changed with his mood. Dean had spotted that and had barely been sat with that man for an hour. The man had the blackest hair that was curling around the nape of his neck. The Omega wondered what it would feel like, to run his fingers through it. 

 

Castiel was about six-foot Dean was an inch taller. Omegas came in all shapes and sizes, but Dean was on the taller side. His brother Sam who was six-four was the average size for an Alpha. 

 

Castiel glanced up at Dean sitting deep in thought. Dean was beautiful. Green eyes, the colour of a forest after the rain. Light brown hair spiky with gel. He was tall and broad, but that did not detract from his overall aesthetics.

 

The office phone rang, and he picked it up. “Officer Novak, how can I help you?”

 

“Cassie, I heard you had a run-in with Michael Moon.”

 

“Hello, to you to brother, and yes I did.”

 

“He got rid of his Omega, dreadful thing. Dean Winchester bad reputation so I heard.”

 

“Zar, and why’s that?” Castiel was playing along his younger brother was a malicious gossip at times.

 

“Oh, his dad John, is from old money and was a hunter. The name Henry Winchester ring any bells?” Castiel gasped the disgraced man of letters, yes, he knew the name.

 

“Well, Mike only agreed to date Winchesters oldest because of the money, and his family are in debt, so I heard. Mike got mad, because Dean, that’s his name, would not give him access to his accounts. Told him he was not having sex before marriage. Good for him Cassie, you know.”

 

“Yes, I for once agree with you, Brother.” Castiel flicked his eyes towards Dean.

 

“It’s great to know that not all of the society's Omegas are simpering, obedient, bitches and will stand up for themselves. I need a mate that will be able to hold their own.” Castiel told his brother and winked at Dean.

 

Dean was grinning back at him now, and he smiled back at the younger man.

 

“Mike said Dean, was disobedient would not do as he was told.”

 

“I think Dean will do as he’s told if people treated him and his family with respect. It as to be earnt you no respect. It works both ways, brother.”

 

Castiel could see that Dean was nodding his head, agreeing with him.

 

“Anyway brother, I have work to do, and I would like to bring my new court over, at the weekend. Would you inform the family?”

 

“You have a court, Cassie? Well you dark horse, yes of course. Mother will be pleased. I look forward to it, and I hope they can hold their own.”

 

“I think they will do fine Zar, see you then.” Castiel placed the phone back in its holder. 

 

Castiel came closer to the Omega and knelt next to him. 

 

“I will offer you my protection, honour and sacrifice. I am a possessive and jealous man, and I must confess my sins. I will respect you, and I hope in return, I will gain you and your family’s trust. I have money. I do not need yours. You can remain independent and work if you wish. I only ask that you take one of my men with you. I work with people that may wish to harm you.”

 

“I don’t work; there is no need for me too. I help on the children’s wards, read books and sing to them. I raise money for charities and champion two. I volunteer at a shelter, and my hobby is making small pendants out of wire and odds and ends. Michael said that was not what someone of my status should be doing.”

 

“Your kind-hearted, and sweet, my Omega and this life suits you. I won’t stop you. I only ask that you take one of my people with you, that’s all. Please.”

 

Castiel asked again so it must be relevant to him, Dean mulled it over. The man did not command or bully him he could say no, but the Alpha asked and even said please.

 

“Sure, I can do that, Alpha.” Dean half-smiled.

 

“You have not been treated kindly. I can see this, and I will need to gain your trust. I hope to achieve this Dean soon. I need to speak with your dad of course, but after if he agrees, will you accompany me to supper tomorrow night?” Blue eyes seemed hopeful.

 

“That would be wonderful, no one has taken me out before,” Dean told Castiel.

 

Castiel looked on with utter horror on his face. “Then they don’t know how to treat an Omega or a date for that matter. I must warn you now my job can get in the way of my social life. I can get called up in an emergency. Past relationships have not worked partly to do with my possessiveness and jealousy. But Dean, you must say something and not walk away.”

 

“I will let you no Cas, it’s not an issue, we have to be honest with each other, or this won’t work.”

 

“Well, it’s time for us to go, my cars in the parking lot. Are you okay with me driving?”

 

“Sure, I’ve text, my dad, he knows we’re on our way.”

 

The Alpha locked up and made sure the Omega was safe. Guiding him gently to his car.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Castiel to see his dad. Sadly John is dying and asks Castiel to look after his boys. John figures out Castiel's secret, but Dean realises something was going on.

They drew up to the large hunting lodge on the Winchester estate. Castiel opened the door for Dean and held his hand to help the Omega out. The older man followed Dean towards the stone steps, and a butler was there to let his master in.

 

“Hey, Crowley, dad in his study?” 

 

“Not today, Dean, it’s a bad day.”

 

“Right well, he will be in the den then.”

 

Dean showed Castiel the way to the den. The house was light, and the walls were painted white and pale blues.

 

“Hey Dean, I thought I heard you.” Came an over-enthusiastic puppy of a boy, that bounded over to them.

 

“Hey Sammy, this is Sheriff Castiel Novak he’s my new court. Castiel this is Samuel Hunter Winchester."

 

Sam turned and shook hands with the blue-eyed Alpha. He liked the look of the man.

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise, Samuel.” Castiel smiled at the oversized puppy in front of him.

 

“You can call me Sam or Sammy, your family, after all.”

 

Castiel had no idea what to say to that. He smiled and nodded.

 

“You going to see dad?” Sam asked his brother.

 

“Yeah, Crowley told me it was a bad day.”

 

“Really, oh, I will pop in soon, I need to do homework.”

 

“Sure, you do that before anything else.”

 

The younger boy rolled his eyes. “You know I will, Dean. Nice to meet you, Castiel.”

 

“Hope to see you soon, Sam,” Castiel said to the young pup.

 

Dean led Castiel into a room he called the den. It was a small room, with dark wooden panels, it was a stark contrast to the light, airy halls of the house. 

 

“Dad, I want you to meet Sheriff Castiel Novak. My new court.”

 

John sat up in the chair he looked haggard, his grey hair thin and lank, and his face sallow. His legs covered in a blanket.

 

“Come closer boy let me see you.” Came the gruff voice of John.

 

“Sorry, sir,” Castiel held out his hand.

 

“Dean, I would like to talk to your Alpha in private. Get Crowley to bring tea and cake.”

 

“Sure dad, be back in twenty.” Dean smiled and walked out of the room.

 

“Take a seat; I don’t bite.” 

 

Castiel sat down.  _ ‘Dean did not look like this man’  _ Castiel thought. _ ‘but the woman above the fireplace with blond hair and green eyes yes now, that’s who his court took after.’ _

 

“That’s my Mary; Dean's so like her. Sam is more like me. My son has no clue who you are, does he?”

 

“No sir, I have not told him my full title just that I do not need your money. Like others that have worn his bracelet before.”

 

“That Michael he was...I wish I were a young man; I would have whipped his ass.”

 

“You and me both, he won’t come near Dean again, not if I can help it.”

 

“Good for you, boy.” John nodded, pleased. “My late wife’s parents want him to marry; if you don’t work, he will be sold to that filth Damoni. I won’t have a word to stand on. I beg you now even if you only find friendship with my son, don’t let that man get his hands on my Dean.”

 

“I promise you now, John Winchester before, God himself I won’t let Dean go to that man, you have my honour.”

 

“I can die a happy man. It won’t be long son, take care of them for me, won’t you?”

 

“Of course, you have my word on that.” Castiel held the man’s hand.

 

“I have tea and cake, Dean wanted me to bring it to you,” Crowley told the two Alphas.

 

John coughed and took a drink of tea. “Tell Dean he can come up Fergus.”

 

“Of course, John.” The Butler was worried about his Master.

 

“I have heard so many rumours about your family,” Castiel told John.

 

“Yes, well, if you want the truth, ask my son.” Grunted the older man.

 

“I will, but I can also see for myself. Dean looks after Sam and yourself. He does not want the money to go to anyone. Wishes to help people, he’s kind and sweet. I feel he will have a temper on him if his family, friends and loved ones were in danger.”

 

“Your right, their boy, Dean is soft but don’t let that fool you; he can hold his own. Knows his way around a gun and a knife can run faster than most. I trained him with Sam until my body failed.”

 

“Hi, you need me to go again?” Dean asked the Alphas.

 

“No, not at all, your dad was telling me about your skills with a weapon, that makes me feel a little better. Like I told you the people I work with are not the best. Though there are good and bad in every aspect of life.”

 

“I never saw it like that, most people need help and they won’t re-offend.” Stated Dean, who had read a book about it.

 

“That is true, but there is a small number that thinks I am at fault for messing up their life and will come after me and mine. It has happened before, and no doubt will happen again.”

 

“Dean I have given full permission for Castiel to court you. Make this work; you have this one chance.”

 

“Yes, dad, I know, thank you, sir.”

 

“No, fighting with others if they talk down about myself and your grandpa, or this family at all. Castiel has money so you’re not to worry about that and he will respect your wishes, no sex before mating.”

 

“Well two out of three isn't so bad, I guess.” Mumbled Dean.

 

“Well I must go, but I will pick you up here at seven unless you hear otherwise. I have explained my job to you, Dean.”

 

“Yes Alpha, would you like my mobile number?”

 

“Yes, that would be a better idea. I will sort out an escort for you so please don’t leave the grounds just yet.”

 

“What’s that?” John asked.

 

“I have asked Dean to have one of my men accompany him if he’s out because of the nature of my job.

 

_ ‘It’s not just your job.’ _ Thought John. “That’s a good idea. When will you introduce Dean to the family Castiel?”

 

“This Friday sir.”

 

“Good, that’s good.” John nodded in pleasant agreement.

 

Dean was far from stupid though, by now, he knew that both Alpha’s had spoken about him and it was something he guessed he would find out on Friday.

 

“I will see you out Castiel,” Dean declared. “Then I will get our super dad.”

 

“Just you and Sammy, tonight, boy. Tell Crowley to bring soup.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Dean was concerned but said no more.

 

After Castiel had left and they had supper, and Sam was back in his room doing lord knows what. Dean locked the door to his room and got his laptop out. He pulled the camera up for the den and listened in on the two Alphas. His new court had a title did he, well he was going to find out what, no way was he walking in blind. This could wait for the morning. His dad was at the hospital, and his brother had the uncanny ability to find him when he needed to be alone. So, he would wait until the house was empty.


	3. Tears of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out who Castiel is, finding the information in the library. John wants to die at home, and they all help him settle in the den. Dean forgets his date, and Castiel comes to pick him up. Castiel helps out and calms the Omega down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Mentions of terminal illness.)

The next morning, Dean checked his phone, but he had no messages. Making sure Crowley and his dad was gone and Sammy too. Though his brother never missed a day of school if he could help it.

 

Dean went to the library; the book on clans would be his best bet. They covered all the names and the list of titles. The books were plentiful and spanned three bookshelves — all in red leather with gilt lettering. Dean took the ‘N’ out and grunted with the weight of the massive tomb. Putting it on the wooden table, he flipped it open and ran his fingers down the index seeking the Novak clan what the young Omega found startled him.

 

**Novak-Wolf (Clan)**

 

**Heir to the throne of Galant. Galant was destroyed in the Wolf Wars, but their cousins extended their arms and invited the royal family to live in peace in North America. They still hold the title and stand on the board of Wolf even to this day. King Charles and Queen Rebecca have three sons and one daughter. Prince Castiel Due who works hard for a living. Prince Balthazar Bleiz and Prince Gabriel Borris. Then their youngest Princess Anna Louve, who’s made a name for herself in the art world.**

 

_ 'Well holy shit, I’m dating a prince, no wonder he’s so prim and proper and so Alpha in nature.'  _

  
  


Dean rushed up the stairs making sure he erased all evidence of him going into the room. Charlie had told him his dad had installed cameras, so he got around this by deleting proof. No one apart from Sam and his best friend knew he was competent with computers, or that he has a degree in them and was about to finish his masters.

 

Picking up the house phone, he rang his best friend. “Hey, Charlie you free to talk?”

 

“I don’t have a client for about ten mins so we can talk. What’s wrong Dean?”

 

“Mike finished with me. We had a massive blow-up outside the law office.”

 

“What! I told you to be good this time.”

 

“Mike was pissed because I would not give him access to our accounts and that I would not put out.” Dean huffed.

 

"Wait until I see that slimy toad.” Dean smiled at his overprotective friend.

 

“Then, this sheriff came out and told him to go. I started to panic and had my bracelet in my hand, blurted out about Al.”

 

“What to a stranger?”

 

“Yeah, seemed to know the name, guess he would. Anyway, he grabs my band and slams it onto his wrist.”

 

“The... he did what?” Screeches the young Alpha.

 

“Anyway, he told me he would not let that filth have me, and would court me or find an Alpha that would take me."

 

“Well, tell him I will kick his ass if he does not treat you right.”

 

“There’s more Charlie, so Castiel wanted to meet dad and get permission, tells me he can be jealous and possessive and to give him a chance. I know he’s hiding something. Cas is prim and proper. So, I looked him up in the clan tombs."

 

“Dean, what’s this Alphas surname?” Enquired Charlie.

 

“Castiel Novak.”

 

There was a gasp at the other end. “Holy shit Dean, well he won’t be after your money, and won’t push you to mate they value pure mates, rare to find, but that Alpha would be very happy, let me tell you. All those people you will meet who have low opinions of you and the family. You need to cool that temper of yours. He won’t tolerate that, not at all."

 

“I know. I’m scared,” Dean told his friend.

 

“You will be fine. Count to ten. My client’s here call me later.”

 

“Sure, talk soon.”

 

Dean looked up the middle names of his Alpha and his siblings. Castiel’s meant powerful wolf his own Fridolf meant peaceful. Gabriel’s was the short wolf. Anna’s was solely female, and Balthazar’s was an old word meaning wolf. 

 

Dean got dressed and went in search of food. Then he went out to the garage and started work on his necklaces and brooches. Dean had noticed around the Alphas office yesterday his new court had many bees around the place, so he sat and made a bee for the man. 

  
  


XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

  
  


Dean had worked most of the day, forgetting to eat like he usually did. The Omega went inside and searched for his dad.

 

“Hey, dad, how did the hospital go?”

 

“They want me in a hospice, but I want to die at home. I put DNR on my records; please let me die at home.” John asked for no more than that.

 

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. “Y-yes dad sure we can do that. Would you like your bed moved to the den?”

 

“Sure, son let some light and fresh air in and get this place cleaned up. I'll sit in the library, get Sal to help. You’re a good boy Dean, so proud of you guess I never tell you enough, hey.”

 

“It's fine, I know.” Dean’s lips trembled but held his tears back.

 

“I love you son. When I see your mom, I will tell her what amazing boys we have.” John smiled and brought the Omega back to better times. Helping his frail dad to the library and then getting Sal to help with the room. Crowley and Sam brought down the mattress, and two hours later they had the place looking like a bedroom.

 

John was moved in, and the doctor's office dropped his medication and oxygen off. The man seemed more at peace. The clock struck seven on the fireplace, and Dean knew he had forgotten something important. A knock came to the door.  _ ‘Holy fuck, Cas.’ _

 

Dean opened the door, and Castiel stood there with a bunch of flowers and a frown on his face. The Alpha was going to say something, but the Omega saw something in that man, trust maybe and broke down and clung to him. 

 

“Bring him into the kitchen,” Crowley stated kindly.

 

“What happened?” Castiel picked Dean up and left the flowers near the door. The Alpha followed the butler into the warm kitchen. A woman with tied black hair was making tea.

 

“Cas, I’m sorry, so sorry, please don’t hand the b-bracelet back.” Dean babbled.

 

“Shhh, my boy something happened can you tell me?” The Alpha asked kindly.

 

Crowley put a box of tissues near the crook of Castiel’s arm, and the woman put two cups of tea, milk and sugar next to them, and they left the pair alone. The Alpha handed Dean a tissue, and he wiped his face.

 

“Dad came back from the h-hospital; he wants to die at home, put DNR on his records. I-I helped sort the den out, and Crowley and Sam moved his bed. Dad, he’s come home to die Cas.” Dean started to sob again, and the Alpha let him.

 

“Oh, Dean I’m so sorry, what a terrible day you’ve had. I wish I could help ease your pain.”

 

Dean pulled the chain out of his pocket. “I messed up our date. I’m so, so sorry. I made you this.”

 

Castiel's eyes lit up at the little bee, made from different metals, professionally made, so small yet perfectly formed. 

 

“Dean this is amazing thank you, I will treasure it.” The Alpha put the necklace over his head and tucked it in his shirt.

 

“Now, drink this tea, before it gets cold. Did you eat today?”

 

“No, I got carried away in the garage then, with dad-” Dean's voice trails off.

 

“Dean you need to take care of yourself, no more skipping meals that’s an order.” Castiel scolded lightly.

 

“Yes, Alpha, I promise.”

 

“Do we know if anyone in the household has eaten?”

 

“No, we’ve been too busy,” Dean told the Alpha.

 

“Okay, well I will get Chinese, go and get everyone's order.”

 

“Yes, Alpha, I can do that.”

 

“I know you can.” Castiel stroked Dean’s cheek and smiled at him.

 

Dean got everyone’s order; even his dad wanted something. Castiel rang up for the food. Dean set the table for three because Sal and Crowley insisted, they would sit in the kitchen to have there’s. When it came, the Alpha took the butler and the housemaid there’s. John was given his meal on a tray.

 

“This is a real treat Castiel thanks.” Sam beamed at the Alpha.

 

“Sal normally would not let us have this, but today has been hard on all of us. Sal and Crowley have been here since mom and dad moved into the lodge.” Dean told the Alpha.

 

“I’m glad you have someone to care for you boys. Sam, how are you doing at school?”

 

“Great, I’m in the top five, in my year and I want to study as a doctor. Dean and I have trust funds from mom’s parents, but because I’m Alpha I get to go to college, poor Dean never got that chance.”

 

“I am glad you’re doing well, Sam, but why can’t you go to college Dean?”

 

“Omegas can’t do that type of thing.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Soon, I will show them how wrong they are.” 

 

“I’m sure you will,” Castiel remarked.

 

The two brothers glanced at each other, and a silent conversation went between them. Castiel wondered what that meant but said nothing on the subject.

 

Dean knew his results for his masters would be in any day now, and could not wait to prove to his grandparents and the rest of society that yes, he did have a brain and yes Omegas could do more than sit around and look pretty. 

 

Dean often wondered what it would be like to be a regular Omega to get a job, find a partner, buy a house and have kids. Why he had to, be this demur, a weak-willed, thing that had nothing going for them, to have a bracelet that he had to give up. Then again, Alpha’s had no rights, but most were entitled assholes who thought them better than most.

 

They had a pleasant conversation and finished the meal. Sam went back up to do his homework and study for a test.

 

“Cas are we still on for Friday?”

 

“Yes, everyone is looking forward to meeting you, Dean,” Castiel told him.

 

“Great well only two days to go. When will you pick me up?”

 

“I don’t work on a Friday, I have other obligations I have to attend to, but I will send a car for you at six.”

 

“Sure, that's great. How shall I dress?”

 

“Dress smart and be yourself.” Castiel smiled, trying to alleviate any stress his court may have.

 

“I can do that, Alpha.”

 

“I need to go, but I will say goodbye to your father first if I may?” Castiel asked the Omega.

 

“Sure, you know where he is.”

 

Dean watched the Alpha go, and picked up the flowers and put them in a vase and placed them on the dining room table. No one had ever brought him flowers, and he loved them.

 

“Dean, I will be on my way.” Castiel surveyed the vase with soft eyes.

 

“Let me see you out then.” Dean walked Castiel out and waved goodbye, no kiss the Omega felt this strange but shrugged his shoulders. Maybe Castiel did not intend to mate him; perhaps he would find an Alpha for him. The wolf did not seem at all interested.


	4. Meeting The Royals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the Royals but runs into Micheal Moon. Castiel is not too pleased with his Omega being treated like this.

Dean read extensive information with Sam’s help, although his brother had no clue why. There were on subjects like ' _ How one should act around the royal family.' How to address the royal family' _ and most importantly, how to behave. Dean knew that nicknames would not pass muster and need only to speak when addressed. 

  
  


Friday night came like a lioness stalking her prey. Sal helped Dean dress. A white dress shirt and a green blazer, with a black pair of dress pants.

 

“Do you think I need a tie?” Dean asked his friend.

 

“No, love it’s not formal, and you look amazing.”

 

“Thanks, Sal.” Dean grinned.

 

Sam came into the room and scrutinised his brother. “You look, great Dean, dad wants to see you before you go.”

 

“Okay well best pop down then, because the car will be here soon.”

 

Dean went to the den, where his dad sat reading a book. John did not seem so grey and sallow. Dean knew this was an illusion and may be wishful thinking on his part.

 

“Son, your so handsome. Put this pin on your blazer.”

 

Dean gasped this was the family crest that his dad always wore.

 

“Your grandpa Henry was a good man Dean; he never did what those men of letters said. I wish you could clear his name.”

 

“Me too dad, what about Sam?”

 

“I love your brother Dean, but it’s not the past he loves, but you do. Always teach your children, we come from something we must learn our lessons, but never forget what those that have gone can teach us.”

 

“I will try for us, and clear our name, dad, that’s my promise.”

 

“Son, your grandparents know about Castiel and are pleased. If you do get his Alpha bracelet, don’t let them interfere into your life. You need to live now, but I have a feeling Castiel won’t let them.”

 

“No, he won’t. I best go, dad, I need my shoes and coat.”

 

“Have a great time, son.”

 

Dean nodded and left the room, getting his jacket and putting on his shoes. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys, so if he came back late, he would not disturb anyone. 

 

The car was sleek and black. It had Castiel’s family crest on the seats, he recognised it from pictures. Their colours were purple and azure, and it reminded him of the Alphas eyes.

 

They came to a large gate that swung open down a drive that was laden with brightly coloured flowers and twinkling lights. The house was a large, blue-tiled roof, with white walls and a grand sweeping stone entrance.

 

The driver opened the door for the Omega; other people were ascending the white marble steps. Dean tipped the driver with a nod of his head.

 

Dean stood in a large entrance hall. The floor was gold, and there was a double staircase that had a thick red carpet rolling up it. The ceiling had fairy lights cascading down like diamonds, sending rainbows dancing over all the guests.

 

“What are you doing here?” Hissed a voice near him. “I know you’re not invited.” Dean glowered at the face of Michael Moon.

 

“Please will you move away, I don’t wish to speak with you.” Dean tried to move, but the Alpha grabbed his arm.

 

“Can I ask you Michael why you’re touching Dean?” A gruff voice low and dangerous growled next to his ear. Dean saw it was Castiel.

 

“This bitch came on to me Castiel, you need to throw him out,” Moon said with a wicked smirk on his ugly features. 

 

Dean was about to say something, but a hand on his back warned him into silence. 

 

“I heard the entire exchanged Mr Moon, so I ask again. Why are you harassing people at my mother’s party?”  

 

Dean noticed the Alphas eyes, were a darker blue. Like a storm out at sea, wild and untethered. 

 

“This bitch is a troublemaker. Why are you defending him Castiel?” Spat Michael enraged.

 

“What’s going on, son?” Inquired Rebecca coming over to the three men.

 

Michael raised his hand going for the hit, but Castiel got there in a flash.

 

“Dean is mine, my mate and you will not touch him. If I ever see you near him again, I will take great pleasure in killing you.” Growled out Castiel. “Only I get to touch my mate do you understand?”

 

Michael's face turned ashen, and he did not know what to say, but his eyes held a promise of reprisals. 

 

“Mother, remove this filth out of here, he’s no longer welcomed at any Novak events.”

 

Rebecca clicked her fingers, and two burly men materialised and escorted a furious Michael Moon off the Novak estate.

 

There was a smattering of applause, and people started to talk about the incident. Castiel turned to gaze at Dean, who was white as a sheet.

 

“Castiel take this poor boy into my study and sit him down before he falls.”

 

“Yes, mother right away.” Without further ado, Castiel picked Dean up and carried him away from the raucous. 

 

Castiel got Dean settled on a couch, and Rebecca rang the bell for assistance.

 

“I assume son this is your court that you wanted your family to meet?”

 

“Yes, mother but not under these circumstances. Poor Dean's been through enough without that idiot assaulting him.”

 

“You both need to sit down with me, and your father and talk. But in a quieter setting. Castiel I don’t know what goes through your mind sometimes,”

 

Castiel was contrite and squeezed Dean's hand. “My mother’s correct I should never have introduced you in a large gathering such as this.”

 

“I will be okay, Castiel, don’t fret.”

 

“Why not call me Cas?” The man asked, seemingly puzzled.

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have read some books on how to act around the royal family before I came.”

 

“You knew how?”

 

“I have a small confession to make Alpha,” Dean coughed.

 

A tall man with silver hair knocked on the open door. “You rang m’ lady?” 

 

“Cain, sorry to bother you. Dean’s been through a trying time and needs sweet tea to settle his nerves.”

 

“I heard ma’am. I will see to it at once,”

 

“Not much that man misses,” Snorted Rebecca. 

 

Dean eyed the two people in the room and let out a sigh. “You don’t act like royals,”

 

Rebecca laughed. “How should we act? We have rules we follow, but we are our own people, Dean,”

 

“Mom writes fanfiction,” Castiel declared.

 

Dean's eyes bugged open. “No way, you will have to tell me your ship.”

 

Castiel groaned. “Not you as well,”

 

Rebecca laughed. “I think Dean and I will get on fine dear,”

 

“So, this confession what would it be my omega?” Castiel raised his eyebrow, and Dean knew he had to tell his alpha the truth.

 

“Um, I’m waiting for my master’s results in computer science,”

 

“You picked an intelligent court Castiel; maybe Dean can help with my computer issues,”

 

Dean peeked at Castiel, wondering what he would say. Though he only found a proud notion on the man’s face.

 

“I’m proud to call you my court, Dean. Please remember to tell me once your results are in.”

 

“I will, I promise,”

 

Cain came in with a tray of tea and cake and nodded at Dean. Rebecca poured Dean a cup and placed a healthy amount of sugar into the beverage. 

 

“Drink this love; you're still pale,”

 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Dean blew across the tea and sipped it slowly feeling much better afterwards. 

 

“Castiel I don’t have to tell you to keep an eye on Mr Moon. Please take Benny and Garth to follow Dean,”

 

“Thanks, mom, that would make me feel a lot better.”

 

“Who’s Benny and Garth?” Inquired Dean.

 

“Two of our best guards. They work on royal detail, but I think they would be best suited for your protection.” Castiel told him. 

 

“I’ve been telling dad for years we need better security at the lodge, but he won’t hear it. I’ve done my best, but I can’t go against my alpha.”

 

“Not to worry Dean, we will make sure your household is safe.”

 

“Thanks, Cas, I have my family to think about,”

 

“What about you, Dean?” Asked Rebecca.

 

Dean shrugged. “I don’t really matter.”

 

Castiel raised his eyebrow and regarded his mom, who shook her head, what had gone so wrong in his Omegas life that he thought so little about himself. It was not John; he was a great father. But Dean could and would put his own life at risk because he did not see his own self-importance. 

 

Castiel made sure Dean got home safe alongside a promise he would visit soon with news about his guard detail. Rebecca promised a sit-down meal and a visit back soon. Dean went home feeling better even after the hideous start to the night.


	5. When we leave with wings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sadly passes away. Sam and Dean are supported and they get more then they feared they would.

The sun slipped its leash and rose, sedately in the cloudless sky. Purples and blues swirled on the horizon painting the heavens, with delicate hues. Birds flickered about catching their breakfast on the wing. The start to the morning was beautiful, but it was the last one John Winchester would see.

 

Dean woke up with a yawn and stretched. Something felt different; the house dark and foreboding. Creeping out of bed he rushed to get dressed grabbing T-shirt and sweatpants. Slamming down the stairs, he went flying into the den and watched his father's laboured breathing. Calling for Crowley and Sally, he knew this was his beloved dads’ final day on earth.

 

Dean was rapping loudly on his brother’s bedroom door. Sam opened it groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes; then they opened in shock at the state of his older brother. The boy knew instantly that his family needed him.

 

“Dean, what's going on?” Remarked Sam.

 

“Sammy, dad you need to get dressed.” With that Dean turned and walked away.

 

He was pulling his cellphone out of his pocket. Dean rang the one person he needed at that moment.

 

“Cas its dad; he won't wake. I need you.”

 

Dean heard the sharp intake of breath. “I'll be there as soon as I can Dean. I promise.”

 

“Hurry please Cas. I can't do this without you,”

 

Dean ended the call and scampered back into the den. The curtains were now open, and a gentle breeze fluttered through the oppressive room. The dappled rays of the sunbeams lit his mother's picture. Mary was smiling wider Dean thought. It was time for their father to come home. Dean held back a sob and went to sit with his dad.

 

His father's breathing was laboured, and his eyes fluttered, but there was no other movement. His skin was cold and clammy, and his lips blue, skin as thin as paper, hue yellow and waxy. Sam lumbered into the room and held tight to his big brother.

 

Crowley and Sally placed the preparations by Johns bed, and let the boys grieve for their father. There was a knock at the door some 20 min later, and Sally left the room. Castiel and Sally entered, and Dean looked up with sorrowful eyes. The Alpha went straight to his omega and sought comfort.

 

“I don't think I can do this Cas. But as the eldest, I need to do the ritual.”

 

For the first time, Dean let everyone see his heartbreak, and broke down in front of his family.

 

“Dean maybe Cas can do that for us? He's your court after all. With him being Alpha he can be classed as the head of this house.” Sam sadly suggested.

 

Dull emerald eyes watched and waited for a reply. Would Castiel help him in his time of need? Crowley cleared his throat and turned to raise his hand.

 

“I mean no disrespect, but it would be most helpful if you took this burden off the boys Alpha Novak. I would do it myself, but it's not my place. But we can help with the preparations.”

 

Castiel stood straight his back-clicking, watching respectfully over the dying man and gracing John's hand. Smiling sadly at the man he barely knew but respected.

 

“I will look after your boys John. I never break a promise.”

 

Strangely after that, there was this flicker of a smile on John's face and worry lines dissipated. The Alphas breaths got shallower and further apart, and his chest moved no more, his heart stopped beating. The boys clung onto each other and sobbed they had now lost both parents. But they knew their precious mom would be waiting in the afterlife with arms wide open for their dad.

 

“Boys go out, let us deal with the preparations, and we will call you back when it's finished. Sally take the boys and get them something to drink.”

 

Sally sniffed wiping her tears stained cheeks. “Yes, Alpha Novak. Sam and Dean let’s get something inside you.”

 

The boys followed sedately hanging onto each other for comfort.

 

Castiel picked up his phone and rang the Novak house. “Mom John’s passed away please will you send the flag. I want to support Dean. Yes, I'll stay here and look after them. I promised. I promised John.”

 

Crowley had his chest puffed out and a strange look on his face. “Alpha Novak do you know what that means? Putting your flag alongside ours after Johns passed.”

 

Castiel nodded, “I will support Dean and Sam in any way I can and so will our family. We will find the truth about Henry and even if the news is shocking. That does not mean John, Mary, Samuel and Dean should suffer for eternity."

 

“I quite agree with you, Alpha Novak. I'm glad Dean met you. Shall we start?”

 

Castiel nodded, and they covered John in sweet-smelling salts and wrapped him up in white linen. In each layer, they placed a prayer to Leto the Wolf goddess, a penny for Charon the ferryman and a lily so his soul could pass to Elysium, in a state of peace and innocence.

 

Calling the boys back into say the last prayer over the departed. Then they would ring the undertaker to pick up Johns body.

 

Sally stood with Crowley and Dean with Sam. Castiel had never done this before but had seen the ritual performed. He lit candles around the room and stood near the shrouded body. The cadence of his voice soothed everyone listening.

 

 

_Great mother wolf, please welcome John Winchester back into your arms. Let him come to you in rest and peace and meet with those ancestors gone before. Let your love bless him, and those he leaves behind, with his legacy. As he enters the afterlife, the vail of mystery we hope one day to ascend. Take him by the hand and lead him down the green pastures and fruitful lands and back home safe in your arms. We will laugh, cry and be joyful. Our memories will stay strong and our hearts true to your son ’s name **. Amen.** _

 

__

Crowley blew all the candles out shut the window and pulled the curtains back, making the room dark and befallen with shadows. The boys walked out and left their fathers body. For there was nothing, but flesh and bones left his soul already risen.

 

“I will call Benny to pick him up,” Sally announced moving towards the lobby.

 

“I need a shower and to put better clothes on, not that we expect many visitors,” Sam said mournfully.

 

“Dean, I think that’s a great idea of Sam’s. Why don’t you get a wash and dressed,”

 

“Yes, sure, I can do that,” Dean moved upstairs like he was in a trance and Castiel gazed with concern. There was not much he could do though. Be supportive and help the boys through this stage of grief.

 

The boys came down washed and dressed. Crowley had been out to the front of the lodge and put their family flag up. An old family’s like there’s announced births, marriage and death with flags. The flags would join other family’s showing their solidarity and support. The Winchester crest had a wild boar on the top depicting the hunters and books, representing the men of letters legacy. The Winchester flag had a black background set in gold.

 

There came a knock on the door, and Castiel opened it. Dean watched over his shoulder to inspect the newcomer.

 

“Hi, Cassie, Dean. I’ve brought our flag.”

 

"Let me put that up for you, Master Novak.” Crowley bowed and went outside to do the job of putting it up.

 

“At least we have one, better than nothing,” Dean mumbled.

 

“Dean, the house of Novak, sends there condolences. I brought you a large bag of candy. You don’t normally feel like eating, so pick at this,”

 

Castiel eyed his usually jovial brother. Gabriel never gave his candy away.

 

“Thanks, Gabriel, that’s most kind of you,” Dean took the bag in hand and sniffed.

 

“I best go. Oh, I forgot Cassie, mom sent you a bag of clothes and stuff, in case you needed to stay.”

 

Gabriel dumbed the bag in his brothers’ hand. Popped a sucker in his mouth and winked. He then proceeded to run off towards the black car parked in the driveway.

 

“Wow, your brothers like being hit by a tornado,” Dean gasped a small smile graced his pale face.

 

Castiel huffed. “And he’s not on full beam; you will have to see him when he’s had a whole bag of candy.

 

Dean shuddered. “Yeah, maybe in small doses then.”

 

“I would highly recommend that.” Castiel nodded, watching the Hurst come up the driveway.

 

Dean could smell the change in the Alphas scent straight away. It was bitter, like biting into a lemon.

 

“Cas are you okay?”

 

“Fine Dean, do not concern yourself.”

 

A burly man got out, and Dean sidestepped the Alpha and ran into his arms.

 

“Benny, you came?”

 

Benny tutted. “You know I would, little Omega.”

 

Castiel strolled over to them. "I was wondering what was going on?"

 

Dean flushed red and let the Alpha go. “Oh, um Benny this is my court, Castiel Novak,”

 

“Nice to meet you brother,”

 

Castiel heaved a sigh of relief. “I am glad you and Dean are acquainted. I was worried about the reception of an undertaker with the Winchester name,”

 

That’s why you were worried silly Alpha,” Dean snorted.

 

“Hey, now little Omega, it’s a warranted reaction,”

 

Dean looked down and scuffed his feet on the stones of the driveway. “I-I know sorry,”

 

“Let me and Alpha Novak sort this for you, Dean. Go back inside,” Benny told his friend.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “I’m quite capable of sorting our affairs out Benny. I can deal,”

 

“Dean,” Castiel turned towards Dean now. “Please go inside. We will sort the details out. Let us do this for you please.”

 

“Is this because I’m an Omega?” Dean crossed his arms and scowled at the two Alphas,”

 

“No, this is because you lost your dad and need to be with your family,”

 

Deans eyes went wide, and he nodded stiffly. He turned and walked swiftly away.

 

Benny chuckled. “You have your hands full with Dean brother,”

 

Castiel did not take his eyes of the Omega. “So, it would seem.”

 

They moved Johns body, and Benny gave his flag. The Alpha said goodbye and that he would ring with the burial details soon.

 

The wind got up and grey scurrying clouds whipped across the sky. The flags held on in the surge, one by one people saw the support the Winchesters had, and by noon, there were six flags added to the mix. They all left food and came and sat with the brothers.

 

Dean opened the door to Kevin; he was startled to see the young wolf.

 

“Dean, momma wanted to bring you pie and offer you our flag.”

 

“Kevin are you sure? Your family goes back, to ancient China, and would cause an uproar if that flag went up,”

 

Kevin raised an eyebrow, and a smirk played on his face.

 

“Momma says your family have always helped us out. The past is the past, and we are honoured to fly our flag alongside ours, we only ask for the same privilege back,”

 

Dean pulled the young wolf into a tight embrace. “Yes, tell Mrs Tran we will be delighted and thanks for the pie,”

 

Kevin laughed, “You would do anything for pie Dean,”

 

Dean grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “Will you come in?”

 

“No, I have to get back, but let’s meet up soon,”

 

“Yes, I would like that. Oh, and I bought the post.”

 

Dean said his goodbyes and looked at one envelope. Going straight to his room, though he knew he was rude to leave his guess. Dean sat down on his bed and stroked the brown paper. Opening it up gently he pulled the white sheet out and gazed upon it, searching with wide eyes.

 

Castiel looked around, but he could not find Dean. Odd he thought to himself.

 

“Sam, have you seen your brother?”

 

“I saw him go upstairs, but I’m not sure if he came back down,”

 

Castiel pursed his lips, Dean had a duty to his guests, though it was cruel he knew this, his father had died. The Winchesters needed all the support and leaving these people hanging would look bad upon the boys.

 

Heading upstairs, he felt a pain in his chest, and when he found the correct door, he saw Dean crying on the bed.

 

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel sighed pulling the Omega up and encasing him into his arms.

 

“I have you, sweetheart, let it all out.” Screw etiquette his boy was suffering.

 

“Cas look my results came. I-I never got to show dad. He never knew. I wanted him to be so proud of me,”

 

“Darling boy, your dad, loved you both, and was proud of you and Sam.”

 

“You’re not just saying that?” Dean babbled.

 

“No sweetheart, he loved you and fought to stay with you. Both your parents will be proud that you fought society’s norm.”

 

“T-thanks Cas. I don’t know what I would have done without you today,”

 

“Let’s get you back down. I want to see you eat and drink. We can’t have you getting sick,”

 

“But Cas,” Dean whined,

 

Castiel pulled Dean forward his eyes flashing crimson. “Don’t try my patience sweet Omega.”

 

“I won’t I promise,”

 

“Good boy, now come, before Sam sends a search party,”

 

Castiel held out his hand, and Dean took it. Dean wanted to head to bed and shut out the world, but that’s not how his life went. And again, he thought how simple his life would be if only he were born outside of these ancient walls.


	6. When tears don’t dry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does not take care of himself and Castiel comes to reprimand him. Castiel, however, talks to Sam and he feels bad for how he handled it. They say their farewell to John.

Dean had sent Sam off to school. There was nothing he could do, not really. He went through his dads’ belongings as tradition stated it was unlucky to allow the dead to linger around the homestead. Dean had bags for charity and keepsakes.

 

He did not stop, to rest, nor eat, though Sally and Crowley tried their best. Dean got lost in a haze of grief, and memory’s that he wished was tangible. Whishing his parents were in wooden keepsake boxes.

 

Dean worked for three solid days; he had not shaved, nor showered. Taking little care of himself but making sure his little brother looked after. Benny had called, and the funeral was Friday.

 

Crowley heard a bang, and he looked up to the ceiling and frowned. “I think our little Omega needs a slight intervention.”

 

“Castiel’s rang, but Dean did not answer the phone. I don’t know of his mobile.” Sally sighed.

 

“I will ring Master Novak. John said to look after the boys, and I won’t break a promise,”

 

Crowley went into the lobby and picked up the phone and rang the one person that he hopes would help Dean.

 

Castiel got the phone call, and he was not pleased. Dean had been evading his calls and ignored any text messages. Now Crowley had rung and put him firmly in the picture. Dean was not looking after himself, and it was up to him to put this right.

 

Castiel knocked on the lodge. Looking around he saw brand new surveillance installed and that made his unease lessen. It was good to know Deans friends were looking out for him.

 

“Come in Master Novak, Deans in his parents’ old room. Go up the stairs and along the corridor, then go to the west wing. The walls are blue you can't miss it. The first door to the right.” Sally told the young Alpha.

 

“Thank you, Sally. Have you any food prepared for Dean and Sam? I can order take-out?”

 

“Nonsense I will ring the bell when suppers on the table,”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel heard a loud bang and shook his head. “I best be getting up there,”

 

Castiel ascended the stairs and found the path to the west wing. The wallpaper was indeed blue as well as a navy plush pile carpet lining the way. The door to the master bedroom was open a crack, and he saw Dean on his knees.

 

Pushing the door, open Castiel stood on the threshold and saw the room was nearly cleared of cutter and belongings. Clearing his throat, and sharp green eyes evaluated him. 

 

“Cas, what are you doing here?” Dean squinted at the clock, and it was later than he realised.

 

“I came home early from work as you can see, I’m still in my uniform. Dean, can you tell me why I got two phone calls about your behaviour?”

 

Castiel had gotten a call from Sam yesterday about his brother and then the call today; the Alpha knew he could not leave the matter any longer.

 

“People need to mind their own business,” Groused Dean.

 

Castiel growl rumbled through his chest. “I think you need to re-evaluate your tone with me. Now, in a better manner, you will tell me why you had neglected yourself when I gave you orders on the contrary.

 

Castiel stood, with his arms folded and eyebrow raised. His uniform tidy but muscles well defined the outline.

 

Dean looked up and narrowed his gaze. “I have been sorting dads’ room out. You know the rules; it has to be finished before the funeral."

 

“Little Omega you're treading a thin line. I know your grieving; however, I will let your attitude slip. But I expect better behaviour.”

 

“I’m done Alpha anyway,” Dean said in a petulant tone.

 

Castiel ground his teeth. “Then get a shower and tidy up. Supper will be ready soon.”

 

Dean pushed passed him, and Castiel grabbed his wrist but not so it would hurt.

 

“I can understand why others had issues with you, Dean. Your headstrong and stubborn and I won’t put up with it,”

 

Dean shook his head and walked off saying nothing.

 

‘Fuck,’ Castiel whispered kicking the door. ‘Why did I say that to him?’

 

Supper was a quiet affair. A black cloud hung over Dean and Castiel’s heads. Sam’s eyes flicker between the two, but he did not voice his thoughts on the matter.

 

Dean laid down his knife and stood. “I’m going up to bed, and I need sleep,”

 

“Dean,” Castiel tried to mend the situation.

 

“Leave it Alpha,” Dean muttered and went out of the room.

 

“What’s going on Castiel?” Sam asked the Alpha.

 

Castiel chucked his napkin on the table and groaned. “I said something stupid and upset your brother. I was frustrated by his behaviour towards myself. I'm concerned about him, and he pulled away, stupid of me,”

 

“We just lost our dad Castiel, Deans trying his best,”

 

“I know Sam, I will learn from my mistakes. I can't lose him.”

 

Sam snorted. “Not a problem. Deans besotted over you.”

 

“How do you know?” Castiel looked up with something akin to hope in his azure gaze.

 

“We’re brothers we talk. But I’ve never seen Dean act like this towards a court. Don’t blow it; my big brother needs someone to look after him. Deans spent too much time looking after everyone else.”

 

“I’m starting to realise that.”

 

“Then you will understand he’s feeling lost at the moment,”

 

Castiel nodded his head sagely. “My mom wants you to come over next Friday. It will be a week after the funeral.”

 

“Can’t wait for that Castiel, we will be there,”

 

“I will send a car,”

 

Sam got up and smiled. “I need to go talk to Dean, but come back tomorrow night he needs you,”

 

“I will Sam; you have my promise.”

 

Castiel left the hunting lodge without saying goodnight to his court and feeling slightly adrift in a vast ocean of emotions. Determine to fix his blunder.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Castiel came around every night after that and Dean warmed up to him. There fight forgotten as the Alpha made sure he was a better support system for the complex Omega.

 

The day of the funeral came, and the flags were taken down and moved and placed over the coffin. Benny brought the three black Hurst’s. The Winchester brothers along with the Novak’s, Sally and Crowley, got into the cars.

 

Castiel, Dean and Sam sat in the back of a car, the Alpha holding his hand.

 

They stood at the graveside. Dean stood tall and held his head high. Saying goodbye to his beloved father was heart-breaking, but he was at peace now with his mom.

 

Dean struggled with the wake, he felt like he was floating, and it was not his body he inhabited. Castiel and Sam helped, but the younger boy was going through his trauma.

 

When everyone had gone, and Castiel managed to coax a bite of food inside his Omega. He took him upstairs to the bedroom. Helping Dean to get dressed he shoved him into bed.

 

Castiel lay their stroking Deans hair, trying to soothe him, help him relax.

 

“You should not be here you know, what if people talk?”

 

“I can do what I wish little Omega. Plus, if someone saw us, I would be highly concerned.”

 

“I wish you could stay,” Dean sighed, snuggling closer. “I like when you call me little Omega,”

 

Castiel’s hand stilled. “And why is that?”

 

“I feel smaller. The pain and responsibility I carry on my shoulders seem to ease somewhat.”

 

Castiel kissed Deans forehead and carried on with soothing touches. “I will stay until you fall asleep.”

 

“Okay Cas, that will be nice,”

 

“Dean, you're not on your own anymore. You can share your burdens. Let me help you, that’s what I’m here for,”

 

Deans eyes fluttered closed. “I will try my best Cas,”

 

“I know you will. Now sleep, and I will take you and Sam out for breakfast,”

 

“Pancakes,” Dean mumbled his voice off in the distance as sleep blanked him.

 

“If you wish little Omega.”

 

Deans breaths even out and his body relaxed. He was looking so much younger in sleep then awake. Castiel knew he needed to remedy Deans burdens, but he was not sure how. Dean held the world on his shoulders, but it was about time, he picked up the sun, moon and stars.


	7. In the Name of the Alpha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets into trouble with Castiel. Deanna and the Campbells breathe down his neck. Castiel shouts at Dean and the Alpha realises that he's been far too harsh on his Little Omega.

Sam and Dean had been over a couple of time for supper at the Novak’s residence. Sam enjoyed the library and the family atmosphere. He got on well with Gabriel and Balthazar, and they would huddle in the corner to gossip.

 

Unbeknown to Castiel, Deanna and Samuel Campbell had been on his back to mate with his Alpha. They thought they had the monopoly on their grandson’s life, and this was not the case. Mary and John were rich and had left Sam and Dean well off. The Campbells thought they could dictate to their grandsons and bring money into and manipulation.

 

The fact that Castiel had been busy at work did not help matters. Dean hardly saw him and when he did the Alpha spoke little about their life, and with only two months left on the band, Dean became despondent. He would rather die than marry Alastair.

 

The first situation Dean and Sam found them in was an official summons for lunch with the Campbells. Sam and Dean had no reason to refuse them. Dean had driven them not mindful of Castiel’s warning about taking the Royal guard with him.

 

Dean sat next to Deanna and only spoke when spoken too. Two figures approached and Alastair Damoni and Michael Moon sat down at their table.

 

Dean stood up, but his grandma pushed him back. “You will sit and behave, or we will cut you off, and Sam will come live with us Dean, you must have options you have two months left, and with your reputation, I can’t see the Novak’s taking you on."

 

Sam was about to speak up, but Dean shook his head, so he sat there with the sneering faces of the two Alphas and wished he had obeyed his Alpha and brought Benny or Garth with him.

 

 

xxxxxxx

 

 

Castiel stormed into the den where Dean was sat reading a book. His trench coat billowed behind him, and his eyes were leaking red.

 

“What the hell were you playing at Omega?” Castiel hissed.

 

Dean looked the Alpha head-on. “I did not think. It happened.”

 

“I suggest you think next time and obey my rules. Dean this is your first warning; you won’t get a second.”

 

“I can look after myself and Sam, I have been for a long time,”

 

“Can you tell me where you went?”

 

“What your spy’s not giving you all the information?” Dean huffed.

 

“They gave me enough Dean,” Castiel shouted.

 

“What do you want me to do Castiel? I can only say I’m sorry,”

 

Castiel paced the room his hands behind his back. “I want you, safe Dean, for God’s sake,”

 

“I promise next time I will take the car okay,” Dean folded his arms and glanced away.

 

“Good make sure you do. I best be going. Mom sent you an invite to a party,”

 

“Your leaving? You just got here.”

 

Dean, I told you about my job and its importance,”

 

“Yeah, you did. I will see if we can attend,”

 

“Your attendance is not optional. I will send a car for both you and Samuel,”

 

Dean got up and passed the Alpha. “I will see you then; I have work I need to attend,”

 

“What work?” Castiel was frowning.

 

“If you bothered to talk to me you would find out,” With that Dean left for the office and locked the door.

 

Castiel clenched his fists and tried to calm down. He walked out and said goodbye to Crowley. Then went on his way wondering if Dean would attend the party at all or show him up. The Alpha hoped not because that would mean punishing his boy and he did not want to do that.”

 

 

xxxxxxx

 

 

“Dean I can't go,” Groaned Sam, looking slightly green around the gills.

 

“Dude, you look terrible, I best call Doctor Turner.

 

“No Dean its fine a bug doing the rounds at school,”

 

“You must be sick Sammy to miss school. I will have to attend this party by myself. Rest up and see how you feel in the morning.”

 

“Will do Dean, send my apologies,”

 

Dean got ready, feeling sorry for his brother. Putting on a slate grey suit and green tie. He did not feel like going but recognised an order when he heard one. His Granma had rung that morning, and his mood had soured, and now he was worried for Sammy.

 

The car came at seven with Sally promising to ring the Novak’s if Sam got any worse.

 

Dean took little notice of the people in their finery. Or the fairy lights and wealth scattered around in abundance. It was showing off, and Dean would usually shy away from this, he hated this world of greed and opulence.

 

Rebecca and Gabriel had come to talk to him, but for the most part, Dean was left by himself. Unattached Alphas came and spoke to him. Then he realised what this was, Castiel was seeking a mate for him, to pass the bracelet on. Dean hated the thought he had liked the Alpha, but he needed to get out of the grip of the Campbells.

 

Dean started to talk to the men, and flirt thinking he was doing right. He needed to get out of the trap like a wild animal, not realising the consequences of his actions.

 

“Is Dean here mom?” Castiel asked. He had come in late; work was taking a lot of his time lately.

 

“Son, do not get cross, Deans been behaving oddly,” Rebecca stated trying not to raise her son's temper.

 

“Cassie,” Balthazar greeted his brother. “Have you and Dean fallen out?”

 

“Why do you ask? What’s going on?”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “Your boy's been talking and flirting with the unmated Alphas. You better get in there before he finds himself in hot water,”

 

Castiel’s eyes flashed, and he growled. “Deans doing what? Showing me up. That’s it I will deal with this disgusting behaviour,”

 

“Oh dear, looks like Deans in trouble,” remarked Rebecca looking troubled.

 

“Let me go see if I can't simmer Cassie down slightly,” Gabriel said going through the milling crowd.

 

Dean held a flute of wine in his hand and was laughing at a joke. A harsh grip on his shoulder pulled him around. Castiel snarled at him.

 

“Can you tell me what the fuck you're doing Dean? Showing me up? Not just me my family,”

 

Dean looked shocked and vexed but the Alphas anger, and he shrunk back in fear. Castiel did not notice and carried on with his tirade.

 

“I should have known a Winchester was trouble everyone warned me. You're a child, who needs to grow up the fuck now.”

 

Dean stood there shaking. The wine was soaking his clothes the glass slipping out his hand and shattered onto the floor. 

 

Gabriel could see Dean was in a state and tried to protect the Omega. His big brother was way out of line his jealousy getting the better of him again.

 

“Castiel, shut up, can’t you see your mates in trouble?”

 

Dean felt his body shake, and he could not draw in air, he felt dizzy and sank to his knees. The glass shards were spiking his skin.

 

“Dean, breathe for me,” Gabriel told the Omega. “Come on, try for me buddy,”

 

Castiel realised what he had down and stood there with his hand over his mouth. Everyone had stopped and was staring. Chuck came over and took one look at Dean shuddering on the floor. He picked him up and took him to Rebecca's room.

 

“Castiel you should be ashamed of yourself,” Rebecca told her son, “Now go and deal with that poor boy,”

 

Castiel nodded, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Gabriel led him out of the mass of bodies. When the brothers got to the room, Dean was sobbing, and Chuck was talking to him in whispers trying to soothe him.

 

Caine wondered into the room with a tea tray and cakes. He shook his head at Castiel and left again.

 

“Dean try and drink this,” Chuck tried, but the boy shook.

 

“I’m sorry, so sorry, let me walk home,” Dean tried to get up, but he slipped and fell.

 

“I need to look at your knees love, you fell on a glass,” Chucked cooed.

 

“Cas hates me. Why does everyone hate me,” 

 

“Dean no one hates, you. We love having you and Sam here.”

 

“Everyone out while I deal with Deans injury’s,” Rebecca said in a no-nonsense tone.

 

“Why would Dean think I hated him? I got angry because he was flirting with others.”

 

“We will ask him, Cassie, when he’s calmer,”

 

“God, the way I acted he should despise me,”

 

“You’re a jealous and possessive bastard, brother mine. But you need to fix this. Deans the best thing that’s ever happened to you,”

 

Castiel let his head hit the wall with a thunk. Letting his eyes slip closed. “I will brother, I love him, and I never said a word. I take the blame solely on my shoulders. I promised him I would be there, but I broke that. How will he forgive me? I need to make amends.”

 

“Take him to the cabin, by the lake, son, that poor boy needs rest. He’s exhausted, and when you come back, we will all sit down and figure out how to take the weight off those shoulders.”

 

“Deans the most stubborn person I know,” Castiel laughed.

 

“Be firm but kind, show him what you expect of him and guide him Castiel. Being an Alpha is not about threats and punishment. Though there is a line he must not cross, but how would he know if you never showed Dean.”

 

Castiel opened his eyes and stared at his dad; he knew those words were exact.

 

“Sam’s sick, at the moment, but when he’s better he can stay with us, Cassie,”

 

“Sam sick?” Castiel moaned. “Damn that’s all he needs,”

 

Rebecca popped her head around the door. “Come in Castiel. Only you though,”

 

“Okay mom, I will.”

 

Castiel went into the room. Deans legs were up on the couch, and a large thick blanket surrounded him. Becky was helping the Omega with his tea and talking to him.

 

“I will leave you two alone, but no raised voices Castiel,”

 

“I won’t be doing any more shouting tonight,”

 

Castiel grabbed a cushion and sat next to Dean his back leaning away from him. “I will sit like this it may be better for you to talk,”

 

“Sammy’s sick, and you wanted me to come. I-I wanted to stay home. I was scared; you had not been around. I get that you work but not even a text and when you did come, you hardly spoke. When I got here tonight, you, you were not here. These Alphas spoke to me, and I thought you had set me up.”

 

Castiel heard the raw pain in Deans voice and the truth he spoke.

 

“You said when we met that you would find me an Alpha and you pulled away, so I guessed you did not want me. Then, Deanna, she made me meet with Moon and Damoni. Said no way a Novak would want me. They keep threatening me saying they will take Sammy away.”

 

“What! Why on this earth would you not tell me?” Castiel gasped shocked.

 

“I-I tried I truly did Cas,” Dean sniffed tears falling pale cheeks.

 

Castiel turned. “Dean I have been neglectful, broke my promise to you. I want you Omega; I love you so much. When I saw you flirting, I got jealous, and I was hurt. It was a miscommunication, but I said cold hard words that will hurt you for a long time. Dean, you are beautiful inside and out. You hold joy and spirit I have not seen in anyone for a long time. You go out of your way to help people, even when you need that help yourself. Dean, I want you to be my mate, I love you with my whole heart, yet my words will be meaningless now.”

 

“Cas, please can you help me with my grandma? I can't cope with it anymore,”

 

“My little Omega it will be a pleasure but promise me this. Do not go out with Benny or Garth.”

 

“Is this to do with the case you're working on?”

 

“Yes, and it was remiss of me not to tell you that small detail,”

 

“I’m proud of you Cas; you only had to say,”

 

Castiel swept salty tears from his Omegas face. “I will never forgive myself for what I have done to you, my sweet boy. I don’t ask for forgiveness but at least let me make up for this.”

 

“I can do that, but why would you still want to be with me?” Dean whispered.

 

“Darling boy you light up my world. I would be in the dark without you. Now we have guests, and I have to go and apologise.”

 

“Do, I need to do the same?”

 

“No, all this is on me; I will correct everyone’s assumption on the matter.”

 

“Cassie, dads, waiting for you,” Gabriel came into the room.

 

“Can you stay with Dean brother?”

 

“It will be my pleasure,”

 

Castiel wondered out to the ballroom and stood on the small podium set up for the musicians.

 

“I wish to apologise for my behaviour tonight. Dean wrongly assumed I did not wish to court him, and I had set up plans for him to seek others. It was not the case; I have hurt my mate deeply, and for that, I will spend a lifetime making up for this. I love Dean Winchester, and my family and I have become big protectors of the brothers. The shadows of the past should have no reflection on the present. Please enjoy the remaining evening. Your welcome back at the house of Novak.”

 

Applause rang out, and Castiel dipped his head shyly. A few people patted him on the back. Others mentioned about young love and headstrong Alphas.

 

Castiel went back to make sure Dean was resting. He rang the Winchester household and told them of Deans accident, and he would not make it home that night. Sam was doing fine, and Dean best not worry.

 

Deans knees throbbed, and he fell back on the soft powder bed. He was sinking in the sheer bliss, of the mattress.

 

“Its memory foam, mom sware’s by them” Castiel laughed to see the contentment on his mate’s face.

 

“When we get mated, we need one,”

 

“Yes, nothing but the best for my darling boy,”

 

“Cas, stay,” Dean yawned.

 

“Always little Omega,” Castiel watched over Dean until he was deep asleep. Then crept from the room, he needed to plan the trip to the cabin, but he wanted it to be a surprise. His work would be over soon, and Damoni and Moon would be out of Deans hair for good. The next people to battle were the Campbells, but he was going into that war alone.


	8. My Sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's point of view-How he saw the impending evens before and after.

** Castiel's P.O.V **

 

 

It was sweet of my mom and dad to invite Dean and Sam over for supper. Though my mind could not tear itself away from the impending case, we at work. Usually, I worked in the office, but my chief needed me on this job.

 

I was seeking an informant when the call came in. It was Benny who I told to trail after Dean if he should step out of the house by himself. I knew it could be a possibility, but the omega was no fool.

 

Angered my lead slipped away. Benny had informed me Dean had met with his grandmother. Not only that Moon and Damoni were there. I put a call into chief Mossley and told her of the situation at hand.

 

I drove like a bat out of hell to Winchester lodge and walked in fired-up. I asked Dean what game he was playing. Dean was flippant with me, so I told him he had to obey, and I implemented the first warning. Dean then asked me about my spy’s. I told him I just wanted him safe. He told me next time he would wait for Benny or Garth.

 

Telling him, I had to leave; Dean was not pleased. I understood with me vanishing. I could not tell him why. When I was with him, I was moody and sullen.

 

I told Dean about moms’ invitation for the party, and he had to come. It was imperative he obeyed the order. Dean said he had work but did not tell me what. Then he walked out, and that had me seething. I wanted to yell at him tell him I was doing this for him. To make his life safer and less complicated.

 

I arrived at the party late. I had a meeting about striking at the heart of Damoni’s operations. The work was dangerous. I dare not tell my mom or dad; in case they forbid it.

 

Mom came up to me and explained that I should not be upset, then my brother came over telling me that Dean was talking to unattached Alphas. I saw red, my mate flirting with men that were not me.

 

I felt my temper rise and jealousy rain freely, trying hard to keep that ugly part of me a secret. I unleashed the venom on to Dean, like a hurricane. That glimpse in the boy’s eyes told me I had hurt him beyond repair, but my Alpha sensibilities did not seem to care at that moment.

 

I heard the tinkle of glass and Dean fell to his knees. His bones shook and his breathing fast. The panic overwhelmed me, and I could not administer care.

 

Gabriel pulled me away, and dad took Dean. What had I done? Destroyed the tender trust I had built and broke the cherished promises I had made.

 

Gabriel spoke to me. I could tell he was not impressed, and mom and dad tended to Dean. I drifted in and out talking but hovering over the proceedings. Wanting to scoop Dean up and hide him from the pain, my selfishness caused.

 

I had not told Dean I wanted him as a mate. I had not been truthful about my job. How could I hurt him so? Deans tears falling like rain off the canopies of trees in a forest.

 

“I went to him and sat. Somehow, he tried to forgive me, but I could not let that happen. Deans heart is vast, his soul so bright. My mistake tares him apart though he will forgive without an explanation.

 

I needed to make sure Sam was okay, then sort this job out. I had to talk to my chief and see if Deanna had anything to do with Moon and Damoni. Even if Dean never except my band. I would make him happy, safe and loved.

 

Over the next few days, I went over to the lodge. Sam was feeling better, but he had a word with me about my behaviour. I deserved every barbed and spike I received. He did not want me seeing Dean but has a rule he could not stop me. Dean came down and as he put it was not going to put up with Alpha posturing.

 

I told Dean more about my job and that the police felt it best that he did not see his grandparents until we investigated them. Dean seemed amiable to that idea.

 

I was telling my Omega, that I would be away more. I needed to find closure on this job; it was important to me, for him and others. Dean nodded and wished me well. I spoke to Sam about taking his brother to the lake, and he thought that was a great idea. That Dean needed to get away to find solace away from the lodge.

 

What could I do to ask for his forgiveness? Be honest, dependable and love that bright star until my last breath. We all make mistakes, but it’s how we correct them that makes a person, how we see the pain in someone’s eyes and never want to put it there again. I will try my best to make amends, even if Dean can only offer me friendship.

 

I said goodbye, and he hugged me intensely not wanting to let go. Kissing his forehead, I laid the foundations for my first promise. Keep him away from the likes of Moon and Damoni its what John wanted for his son. I tried to find peace in those emerald eyes and to seek trust that I hoped burnt there.


	9. On silent wings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes into battle, with his team two minutes behind him. The Alpha meets Demoni and Moon in a barn in the middle of nowhere.

Castiel trod the dusty road his trench coat billowing behind him. Handheld firmly over his holster, sapphire blue orbs tracking the derelict buildings. The vast expanse was offering little cover.

 

Rusty tractors and machine parts lay in tangled briers and knee-high weeds. Glass crunched underfoot, his feet kicking metal that tinkled and rolled away. He gazed into the jagged glass, to see nothing but an expanse of emptiness.

 

Castiel radios clicked. “Nothing, everything's quiet.”

 

“Must have been a false lead Castiel. Your teams two minutes out wait for them,”

 

Suddenly Castiel saw the flickering reflection in the corner of his eye. He wondered if it was a watch, but he paid it no mind. He was scooping down and running between broken farm machinery. The large rusty chunks giving him amble shelter. Knowing his team could disturb the quiet slumber soon enough, so he pushed on.

 

He was moving around cracked paving and tangled weeds that wished to trip him, his back flat against the brick building. Smaller than the one he had been moments before. This one, however, was not abandoned. Castiel could hear distant voices, rumble through the holes in the windows. A wooden door stood slightly ajar, and he squeezed through.

 

“I’m going in,” He sang with a whisper into his microphone, “I would hurry,"

 

Castiel crept towards the inner door, his microphone live. The sliver of light giving him ample access to the three people in the room. One person tied to a chair, female her face bloody. Moon and Damoni stalked around her lazily like they had all the time in the world.

 

…You promised me your grandson Deanna. That was the deal for making you a wealthy woman. Now, unless you want to end up dead like your dear husband, you will break the courting up between that insufferable Novak.”

 

Castiel could see two legs sticking out laying prone on the floor. Glancing into the distance, he saw cars like wings of an angel, dust-like halos flying to his aid. Turning to give his full attention trying to keep his Alpha reigned in, he wanted all the information he could get.

 

“We want the Novak’s taken down, a plant of drugs here, rumours there. Gabriel and Balthazar then Castiel, they will be exiled.

 

“I will get you, my grandson, I promised,” Cried Deanna clearly in pain.

 

“I know you will, no more excuses. I want that boy as my mate,”

 

Castiel knew no mating could or would take place without the band's consent. The Alpha lived in a dream world. Dean would never surrender the band, and if it was under duress, then the mating will be nil and void anyway. There was ancient magic at work, no one knew where it came from, and no one could mess with it and those who did die trying.

 

Castiel could see his team pour over the farm, like rivers of water. He breathed in and out closing his eyes for a second.

 

“Moon, I need you to drop the drugs off at your club tonight, they will be ready. I want you to drop the money with Deanna. She will start banking profits. They keep looking into my finances.” Growled Damoni.

 

“Sure boss,”

 

“You,” Castiel saw Damoni slap Deanna in the face, “Will set up a meeting with Dean,”

 

“Y-es sir,” Deanna muttered.

 

“Get rid of the body Moon, I have somewhere I need to be,” Damoni started walking towards the door, and all hell broke loose.

 

Castiel’s team were behind him, they opened the door, and he crouched down aiming at the two men. Moon and Damoni drew their weapons and fired back. The police shot at them through the jagged glass, and they slid to hide behind broken crates.

 

Castiel slid behind a pillar his heart beating like a drum, breathing fast but measured. He turned and fired a shot, and a volley of fire rang around the room like church bells. Castiel ran and jumped over crates Moon off his feet and pointing the gun at his head.

 

“Don’t move or I'll fire,” He yelled at the man he despised.

 

“Fuck, it had to be you,” Moon spat his face red.

 

Castiel got a canister out of his pocket and sprayed it at the man. Moon went down, unconscious, the officer did not want Alpha rage to fought his attempt to capture.

 

The Alpha saw his team tumble in and secure Damoni, leaving the slumped body of Moon to be picked up by the paramedics. Castiel walked up to Damoni who was protesting his innocents.

 

“You will never get your filthy hands on Dean.”

 

“Oh, and you will?” Laughed the unhinged Alpha.

 

“No, not if he does not want it.” Castiel’s eyes flashed ruby red.

 

“Weak, you're fucking weak,”

 

Castiel lowered his eyes and scrunched up his fists. “If weak is, respecting my mate then so be it. I will protect him, cherish and love him. You would crush his soul.” Then Castiel pulled his arm back and thumped Alastair in the nose.

 

 

XxxxxXX

 

 

The drive back was long. Castiel’s fist hurt, but he needed to get back to base. Deanna was taken to the hospital under guard and charged with drug offences and money laundering. Though the charges were not down placed, she would get longer for obstructing the mating between Castiel and Dean. Moon and Alastair would never see daylight again for their crimes. Still, the mating and abuse of an Omega carrying a hefty prison term.

 

Castiel got cleaned up and changed. His head ached, and his body felt tight. There was only one person he wanted to see. Driving to Winchester Lodge, Castiel knocked on the door looking like he would faint any moment. Crowley brought him into the drawing room. Dean rushed to the Alphas side.

 

When Dean saw the state of the Alpha, he tried to take him into his arms, but Castiel would not have it. The Alpha fell to his knees and clung to the Omega begging his forgiveness and pleading with him with tears of bitter sorrow lacing his scent.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry, so sorry,” Babbled Castiel.

 

Dean could only hold on and let his distraught mate cry. Letting go of the grief and mental torture he had held for so longe letting it seep out of his bones. When the shaking and crying had stopped, the Omega managed to get the larger man on to the couch and tend to his wounds — kissing each finger before he placed ice onto bruised knuckles.

 

“I’m here Cas, hush now, tell me in the morning let’s get you rested you're exhausted,”

 

“One more night Dean before you let me go,” Sniffed the Alpha.

 

Dean did not know what to say, so he and Crowley took the Alpha to his room got him undressed and into sleep clothes. This time Dean did not care for propriety, climbed into bed and cared for the man he truly loved.

 

 

XxxxXXXX

 

 

The next morning Dean brought Castiel breakfast in bed. The Alpha ate like he was half starved. Sally brought more tea and toast at Deans request, and the Alpha finished that off also. Dean tenderly scooped raven hair out wild blue eyes.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong Alpha, please,”

 

Castiel looked over, and his breath hitched, and a stray tear rolled down his pale cheek. “Why would you care for me so, after all, I have done?”

 

“Cas, I love you. We all make mistakes; you did not hurt me. Both of us could have used our words and acted better towards each other,”

 

“I hurt you, Dean,” Castiel whispered.

 

“I forgave you Castiel, that’s my choice to make. Now tell me why it looks like you got into a fight.”

 

“You have to understand I-I can't tell you every detail it's a police operation but, but we arrested Moon, Damoni and Deanna Campbell. They also murdered your grandfather.”

 

“Oh,” Dean said shocked.

 

Castiel eyed the Omega sensing he needed time to digest the news. “Deanna organised a lot of your courts to fail. She wanted you to mate with Damoni she was part of his gang. When I came on the scene, they were not impressed.”

 

Dean looked up and smiled. “If Moon had not started the fight outside your office. Cas our mating was intended."

 

Castiel reached for Dean and cupped his face. Deans eyes flickered closed. “The universe chose us, sweet boy,”

 

“Then no more talk about leaving me got it?” Emerald eyes were ablaze with fire looking at his Alpha.

 

“No, sweet boy. I have been so mixed up but no longer because I have you. There is no other place I intend to wander.”

 

“Good,”

 

They stayed like that for some time just holding each other, reaffirming their unique bond.


	10. Band of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel works his plan and gets Dean to the Cabin. And the love story unravels further.

Everywhere that Dean went, people seemed to whisper. So, he worked in the garage. Dean went in for lunch making a promise to his Alpha to look after himself. Charlie had created a web page for him so he could sell his creations online to help some of his charity’s he supported.

 

Sam had his bags packed as he was off to stay at the Novak’s until Dean got back. He knew his brother and would not be happy if he stayed at the lodge even with Crowley and Sally. Sam had given Crowley and Sally two weeks’ vacation. They deserved it after all the support they have given the brothers.

 

Sally made sure Deans bags were packed, and Sam was ready. Making sure they smuggled Deans bags out without his knowledge. That afternoon Sam came to Deans room and grinned.

 

“Dean I’m off to the Novak’s for two weeks,”

 

Dean yelped as he fell off the bed in shock. Sam helped his brother untangle from the sheets.

 

“What! Why did I not know anything about this?”

 

“Come down and you will,” Sam laughed at the indignant look on his brothers face.

 

Sally had her coat and case with her, and she kissed Crowley who flushed red. “Dean, Sam, I will see you boys in two weeks.”

 

“Sal where are you going?” There was a horn sounding from outside.

 

“Vacation love, see you soon.”

 

Dean stood with his arms folded and scowled. “Okay someone tell me what’s going on.”

 

Sam looked down at his phone tapping something out. “Can’t stay Dean, Gabriel’s here, see you,”

 

Sam hugged Dean and then promptly ran out of the door bag and case in his large hands.

 

Dean growled and looked at Crowley who held his hands up in defence. “Don’t look at me Dean, oh that’s my ride best be going.”

 

“You're deserting me too huh?”

 

“I imagen a tall, dark, handsome Alpha riding in and swooping you up any moment love,” The butler winked and grabbed his case and left.

 

Dean felt like a mini tornado had swept him off his feet, and he felt slightly lonely. His mobile buzzed and he grabbed it a message appeared from Cas.

 

From Cas: Lock up and come outside, put the alarm system on.

 

Dean put his shoes and coat on and grabbed his wallet and keys. Locking up the house, he shut the front door making sure the alarm system was operating. Looking up Dean saw Castiel in one of the royal cars, Benny was driving. Garth held the door open, and he slipped into the back seat next to his Alpha.

 

“Cas, why has everyone left me?” Dean huffed.

 

Bright sea blue eyes smiled at him, and the Alpha grabbed his hand. “Do you trust me, my love?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Dean did not have to hesitate; he knew the truth within his very core.

 

Castiel squeezed his hand gently. “Benny let’s start on our way,”

 

“Where did everyone go? Sam?”

 

“Sam’s staying at mom and dads and Gabriel and Bal will entertain him I’m sure. Sally is off to see her sister and Crowley is off to see his mother in Scotland.”

 

“That’s, nice, and they have not had a break in over two years. Not that we did not try and bully them into it but there stubborn.”

 

"Hey," Dean pouted but grinned in the end and nudged Castiel's shoulder.

 

They made small talk for some time Dean having no clue where they were going. But he wanted to keep it a surprise he knew Castiel would not tell him anyway if he asked. 

 

“Boss we're about a mile from the lake, the cars here, everything’s packed,” Benny told them after stopping the sizeable black car near a small entrance.

 

Garth and Benny transferred the cases over, and Castiel got into the driver's seat.

 

“See you guys around. We’re up the road if you need us,”

 

Benny thumped the car, and Castiel started the inconspicuous two-seater up and drove down the narrow lane.

 

Dean gasped in awe as the view to the lake opened. The Dimond mountains shone in the distance, and the calm crystal aquamarine waters lapped the sandy cove. There stood a two-story log cabin by the foot of the lake, as Castiel parked the car on the driveway.

 

“Cas this is amazing,”

 

“Its been in our family for decades, all of us thought you needed time to rest and relax and there was no place better.”

 

Dean breathed in a lungful of clean, fresh air, the smell of pine and peat, invigorated his senses as Castiel held him close looking over the serene atmosphere.

 

“Let’s get the bags in love. Then I will make us supper,”

 

Castiel growled at Dean when he tried to take the bags, and Dean backed off going to explore the cabin. Well, the cabin was a loose term; it was more like a house, but he loved it. There was even a hot tub on the deck.

 

Castiel came through to the kitchen and pulled ingredients. Dean came to help, but Castiel pushed him back and poured him a glass of wine. “You will sit and watch Omega.”

 

“Bossy Alpha,” Dean muttered.

 

“I can still hear you, sweet boy, wolf,”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” But Dean smiled and watched Castiel seemingly in his element and cooked them a delicious pasta meal.

 

“You have hidden talents Cas, this is amazing,” Hummed Dean around a mouth full of noodles.

 

“Mom taught us all how to cook, but Anna and I loved it more than the others. Though Gabriel does excel at desserts.”

 

Dean scoffed. “I can imagine that.”

 

“How is Anna? I’ve not met her yet.”

 

Castiel dapped his mouth with a napkin, scratching at his wrist. Dean had noticed he had been doing it a lot lately.

 

“Anna’s in Paris, doing well. She’s invited us all over for her exhibition in two months,”

 

“Oh, sounds fun,” Dean looked down wiggling his food.

 

“Dean are you well?”

 

“Yes, fine, but I can’t eat another bite,”

 

“Nor I. Let me go wash up, and we can sit outside and watch the stars,”

 

Dean left Castiel to it knowing he would be growled at if he insisted on helping. He grabbed his wine and wandered outside. The sky was laden heavily with stars and galaxies so mesmerising it took his breath away. He felt like he could reach for them, the inky dark, be speckled with jewels.

 

“Beautiful,” Came a gruff voice.

 

“Yeah, it is.” But Dean realised the Alpha was not staring at the sky but him.

 

“Dean, you’re as bright as any star in the heavens, you guide me when I’m lost. I would do anything for you. At first, I thought I was saving you from a monster, but I fell for you. But who would want me? I-I get possessive and jealous, and I would only want your eyes on me. I love you more each day, and I never want to dull that glow you give to the world.”

 

“Cas, I-I don’t know what to say,”

 

“I want so badly for you to have my band, for it to slip off my wrist but I know the universe can’t bound a light like yours and you will never truly be mine,”

 

“Cas, I love you. I’ve never felt this way before. But I have always felt safe in your arms always felt home in your scent. I want you to be my mate more than my next breath,”

 

“Dean,”

 

Dean looked down, and his wrist had started to glow orange, his band emitting a light pulse. Castiel looked down, and his band had ridden up, gasping grasping it he gave it to Dean. The band squeezed around Dean's wrist.

 

They placed them together a soft violet sinking with the pulses of the Omega. Letters as old as the universe a tongue forgot in time spread around the band. Wings of angels flew around Deans band and the boar of the hunter around Castiel’s.

 

Castiel gripped Deans hand tightly, and a burst of light shone into the night's sky, melting the bands on the wrist for a lifetime.

 

“Dean, this can’t be real, my love,”

 

Dean wiped at the Alphas tears. “It's not a dream darling, and now it's about time I got my first kiss.”

 

They gazed down at their wrists. Yellow for Dean violet for Castiel. Each other’s coat of arms in place, their badge to show others they were one.

 

Castiel pulled Dean close and cupped his cheek, he brushed Deans lips tenderly and drank the flavour of his Omega. Dean gripped Castiel's hair and surged up for more. He was nipping his plush lips. Castiel opened his mouth; tongues sought wet heat. Moans slipped from their lips.

 

“I love you, Dean, so much,”

 

“Alpha it's about time we took this a step further,”

 

“As you wish my Omega, as you wish,”

 

Castiel picked Dean up, and his laughter rang out into the quiet night's air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The band Lore will be explained in more detail we promise. But first, we need to go and earn that 'E' rating. Blessings.


	11. The first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean cerment their bond.

Castiel carried Dean over to the bed and gently laid him down. Not unlike he was fragile, and would break, if not handled with care. Soft lips on virgin skin, as Castiel, peels the layers away, stroking his arm, his face, reverently.

 

Dean moans, not holding back, his hand clutched onto Castiel's forearm. Castiel takes his time, pulling and pushing, buttons and zippers. But soon Deans naked, in his magnificent glory.

 

Breath hot and warm on the back of his neck, sending goose bumps cascading down revealed skin. Castiel removed Deans boxes sodden with slick, the alpha pushes them to his nose and inhales them deeply.

 

“Fuck Cas that’s hot,” Dean licks his incredibly dry lips.

 

“You smell perfect baby; I want to taste you.”

 

Castiel pushes Dean lightly back onto the bed, his fingernails scratch lightly over flustered skin, inviting a moan from the omega.

 

Dean ran his fingers up to the Alphas body, tracing, dusty pink nipples, firm, abs and delicious thighs. 

 

Deans never had this before, perfection in his hands. He feels like he’s diving into stormy waters, blindfolded. The thrill is invigorating, and he wants more. The omega breathes in the scent of smoky juniper, lime and fresh vanilla beans. Robust yet delicate. His taste buds’ water, wanting to sample this delicacy before him. 

 

Castiel begins making a trail of heated kisses along Dean’s jawline to the pulse point in his neck, making the omega arch his back, filthy moans dripping from his tongue.

 

The pads of his fingers gently tease his nipples, squeezing them slightly the stimulation enticing a moan from plush pink lips.

 

Castiel worships his body like a temple. With his hands and mouth, his sharp eyes rove over miles of tan skin. “I can’t believe I get you as my mate baby boy, a gift to treasure and to sink my teeth into.”

 

“Cas, please, I need you to touch me, I’m burning up,”

 

They could not stop touching, grasping for each other, like a moment away from each other would cause them physical pain. Dean was running hot underneath Castiel's fingers burning him alive.

 

Castiel’s body blanketed Dean, pinning his arms down. “Keep them raised my love,” It was an order, and Dean obeyed, adoring this side of his mate.

 

Castiel lent in, tasting Dean, dark chocolate and aged old whiskey flooded his scenes. “I will take care of you love,”

 

Dean groaned, kissing Castiel hungrily like he was starved. His mouth scorching hot, the omega tangled his legs around his Alphas so he would not move far from him.

 

“I need you Cas, please,” He begged instantly. “I dreamt about this, about you, loving me, I-I never thought anyone would want me,” Dean whispered his inner demons, shivering at their existence.

 

Castiel pressed into Dean. He was pulling their foreheads together entwining their fingers. They shared the same uneven breaths.

 

“I won’t let you go my sweet boy, not again, let me take care of you, love you, as you deserve.”

 

“Please Cas, I need you,”

 

“I’m here baby, hush now,”

 

Castiel grabbed a pillow and tapped Dean on the hips, he lifted them, and the Alpha slotted it under his ass. Deans spread his legs wider in invitation.

 

Castiel licked his lips involuntarily. Dean traced the stray drops of sweat that trickled down his clavicle and dripped down his bare chest. “Baby legs up,” The Alpha growled in a sultry tone. Grasping on to Deans knees Castiel buried his head into the depth of the omega’s asshole. Lapping the cascading silk, that was too tempting to leave. Drilling his tongue into the warm, velvety walls and humming with pleasure.

 

“Cas, oh fuck, more please,” Dean pushed back wanting whatever his Alpha could give him.

 

Harsh scruff brushed against sensitive skin, and Dean shivered. Castiel comes up for air; he could not get enough of his beautiful omega. Time for teasing was over; he needed to claim his mate make him his very own.

 

Castiel tenderly cradled Deans head between his large hands sweeping his fingers over galaxies that spread over his cheeks.

 

“I finally get to show you what true love is and for the rest of our lives I promise to take care of you, treasure you and worship your very being,”

 

Castiel's mouth latched on to Deans wet lips his tongue penetrating, sweeping and dipping into the sweet nectar. Dean gripped the back of Castiel's neck holding on to his lifeline.

 

Castiel’s mouth slotted over Deans, tasting, tracing the seams of his lips, only to be granted entrance once again. Dean moaned into the kiss, his hips canting forward but the Alpha pushed him gently back. Dean sought friction, but Castiel would not let him he was the one in control.

 

Castiel was like the crest of a wave, riding the powerful storm, grasping on for dear life. Dean flew but knew he would land safely in his Alphas arms.

 

Dean felt like he was being devoured, in hot wet heat, the throbbing need grew to a crescendo pushing him closer to his release.

 

Deans, whole body was singing to his Alphas tune, his nerves alive humming under his skin. His heart pounded, to an unidentified song, loud in his ears.

 

Deans arms gripped the headboard, his vision impaired with drips of sweat, his eyes fluttering closed, as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted him. He felt the sweet victory rise from his toes and crept to his belly, pulsing with the rhythm of his heart, slick gushed out of his empty hole, waiting to be filled.

 

“Cas, please, don’t leave me,” Dean called feeling lost suddenly.

 

Castiel’s fingers brushed the sensitive rim, teasing it, spreading slick around the taint and Deans cock and balls and then staring the Omega in the eyes, like fire from the pits of hell. He sucked them moaning wantonly and pressing them to Deans lips.

 

“Tastes see how good you feel around my lips,”

 

“Oh, fuck Cas, that’s, I need more,”

 

Castiel chuckled darkly. His pupils black as the inky night outside. He was pressing his fingers back on to the omegas ready hole. Dean, sure he would combust if his Alpha did not touch him soon, he felt his skin go tight, needed his touch, his body to be captured by this amazing creature on top of him.

 

Castiel lapped at Deans' mouth and nibbled on his lips. Dean canted his hips finding the connecting charge, and they both gasped when their rock-hard members brushed together.

 

Castiel tore his mouth away, paying attention to the mark he wanted to put on his mate and sucking and lathing his tongue, seeking the right place, burying his nose into the scent glands. The Alphas mouth watered, as chocolate beans and rich whiskey flooded his mouth.

 

 

“Alpha ple-ase,” Words muddled and twisted on his tongue Dean was not sure what he wanted.

 

 

“Hush beloved let me take care of you, so good for me my sweet boy, ready for my cock, ready for me to sink into that warm, tight heat. All for me Dean, mine baby all mine,”

 

 

“Always yours Alpha,” Dean babbled trying to paw at the Alphas skin needing him to move.

 

Castiel let his fingers slip into the wet heat of the omegas leaking hole. Dean arched his back moaning with pleasure. His hard cock was spreading pre-cum over his stomach. The Alpha pushed in another finger the walls sucking him in tight, hot and smooth like silk. A few more strokes he pumped in a third finger, slick running down his arm, he pulled out and lapped it moaning in pure bliss as the flavour hit his taste buds once again.

 

Castiel grappled for a condom and slipped it on his throbbing cock, moaning his eyes flickering closed.

 

Pleasure skating across his skin. Moans and hisses names are spoken with reverence. Long slender fingers slipped into wet-slicked heat, the digits, tenderly probed at the omegas entrance, the fluttering pucker quivers, gulping him down with ravishing greed.

 

Castiel’s eyes bled crimson, his cock throbbed. Fire fled through his veins, pushing his pulsing cock towards the omegas entrance, pushing past the tight rim, their bodies became one, their breath synchronised.

 

The sheets crunched under him, slipping down his torso, yellow answered to red. Stars danced in their eyes as the ancient tongue explodes. The universe cradles them with love. The bracelets emit a soft glow, willing to be joined, becoming one with each other. Dean moves to the rhythm of his alphas beat, bruises indented into slicked skin, held with god-like praise.

 

Castiel whispers his hips into his omegas heat, pounding like the summer rain, holding them captive, driving in a well-worn car, the smell of tires beneath their feet, the never-ending destination, fighting for eutopia.

 

“More, Cas, I need more,” Dean cries out.

 

Castiel dips and suckles on a pert pink nipple, his hips never stop, the slow drag of his cock, rubbing against electricity. Setting fires off along tender skin, burning them both alive.

 

Castiel moans. "Fuck babe, I won't last,"

 

The indecent squelch of slick, the sound of hips meeting skin on skin, the smell of the scent mingling making them heady. Smokey juniper and whiskey, lime and vanilla, the dark layers of chocolate the aroma invigorates them, pushing Castiel harder.

 

Castiel stops suddenly brushing stray hairs out of emerald eyes. “Present for me baby, its time,”

 

Castiel helps Dean tip over and scramble to his knees that are no better than jello. The omega tries and holds himself up, but Castiel holds him showing his strength, pushing back in again, grasping hips and pounding in harder, licking, sucking at the intended target on his mates’ neck.

 

Castiel can feel the tug on his knot. The inner walls were caressing his member. He rotates his hips, letting the tender knot catch against Deans rim. The omega howls with fortified pleasure his head thrown back, as Castiel laps up the trickling sweat.

 

It was the first time for Dean, never taking a cock never mind a knot. Castiel feels so big, he’s so full, worried that the knot will cause pain, but it makes his skin flush, and the pleasure zings through his veins.

 

Castiel wraps his arm around Deans waist and huffs warm air into his neck. “Fuck, Dean so close so close baby,”

 

“Cas, fuck,” Deans feet curl, his cock as not been touched and its fit to burst.

 

Castiel growls and his knot locks into the sweet centre of his omega. His orgasm washing over him, like melting fudge over Deans dark chocolate, his whole-body tingles, his head feels light, and he howls with pleasure, and he bites Deans neck. Teeth were sinking into flesh, copper bubbling up, he laved it with long strokes of his tongue and the bond clicks into place.

 

“Dean, come for me baby now,” His gravelly voice commands.

 

Dean cry’s out. Tears flood down his face, and he sobs in pleasure. Shivering and losing all sensation in his limbs, but Castiel holds him in a tight embrace.

 

“Next time I want your bite, omega,” Castiel tells his mate.

 

The Alpha roles them to the side to wait out his knot; he feels the condom soak up his seed. Dean moans as another wave of pleasure assaults him, his stomach painted in white.

 

Castiel trails his fingers through Deans seed and sucks his them. He hears a quiet ‘fuck’, and he laughs.

 

“I will taste you next time omega on my tongue. I want to taste you, map your body, know you for the rest of our days,”

 

Dean grones. “You will kill me Alpha,”

 

Castiel kisses his mark making sure it's healing. “But what a way to go,”

 

“I love you Cas, more than words can say,” Dean tangles their fingers and legs so they can’t move. Their skin cooling now and Castiel pulls the blanket over them.

 

“I love you to my sweet boy, now rest,”

 

Dean yawns and snuggles into Castiel’s back. “That an order Alpha?”

 

Castiel hums, “A small one, now sleep,”

 

Deans eyes flicker close, and they both fall asleep holding on to each other, dreaming about a future, of love, safety and home.


	12. Homeward Bound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean tell everyone there mated. Castiel takes news from his work and he's worried for Dean.

They have a relaxing two weeks at the lake, but time always goes fast when you're having fun — Castiel and Dean head home with the happy announcement. Though Dean is somewhat down about the fact, his mom and dad can't share in his joy.

 

They arrive back at Novak Manor in its splendid glory; it always takes Deans breath away. Dean gets out of the car and rushes inside to greet his brother.

 

“Sammy, did you behave yourself?” Dean asks with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Sam rolls his eyes and smirks. “I may have done brother,”

 

Castiel strides in and grabs Deans hand. The smiles contagious has it lights up the world.

 

“We have good news, Sam, let's go into the family room,”

 

All the family gather, and Castiel can't keep still, he bounces on one spot.

 

“We have an announcement, Dean and I are mated,” Castiel sticks his arm out and shows off his band with joyous glee.

 

Dean smiles softly and plays along with his Alpha though he’s secretly pleased.

 

Everyone jumps up and offers them congratulations. Rebecca clap’s her hands wanting to start talking about the bonding ceremony.

 

“I think we should have it near Anna's show; then we can all fly out for our honeymoon,”

 

“That’s a great idea son,” Chuck states.

 

Deans expression is thunderous, but only Sam notices. All caught up in the momentous atmosphere.

 

 

XxxxxXXX

 

 

Castiel goes back to work, there are loose ends to tie up, and he promises his Omega he will try and finish for their big day. Missouri comes to Castiel’s door with trepidation in her gaze. 

 

“Castiel, we found drugs at Deanna’s house, we need to test Dean,”

 

Castiel’s taken aback, and he needs to know more. “What type of drugs?” He can feel his temper rise, but that won’t help matters.

 

“The type that can alter a person’s perception or personality. I have heard the rumours about Dean, the fact he was getting into fights, his mood swings. You never reported any such behaviour,”

 

“The reason they were so pissed off with me getting my hands-on Dean. They wanted every court out of the way. This sent John a message that Dean was unsuitable, and Alastair would be the only Alpha to take him on, to court and mate him.”

 

“It seems that way. Dean needs to testify. Go home Castiel and bring him to the hospital. The sooner we get that blood test, the better,”

 

“Yes, ma’am straight away,” Castiel’s legs feel like led, his arms tremble. The Alpha does not wish to go home because then he must burden Dean. He promised he would lessen that weight. Though his Omega is nothing but brave and they can weather this storm together.

 

Castiel pulls up to the lodge and sighs, his head pounding, but he steps out of the car. Knocking on the door, Sally opens it, notably refreshed from her vacation.

 

“Sally, may I speak with Dean please?”

 

“Yes, master Novak, go on up, he’s in his room. Congratulations on your mating.”

 

“Thank you, Sally, I will see that he’s cared for,”

 

“See that you do now Alpha,” The woman smiles but there is a promise of retribution in her subtle grey eyes.

 

Castiel unties his shoes and then pads up the stairs. He knocks on the bedroom door and waits for a reply.

 

“Come,”

 

“Dean, I’ve come from the station,” Castiel says fiddling with his uniform tie.

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Out with it Alpha,”

 

“They found certain drugs at Deanna’s; I need to take you for blood tests sweetheart. Then you may have to testify,”

 

Dean walked over to his Alpha who could not face him. “Cas, babe look at me, please.

 

Blue eyes found green, and they locked on to their target. “Babe you can't protect me from the big bad of the world, even though I know you need to. Let’s go get this test done; then you can school me in the court process.”

 

“I-I can do that little Omega,” Castiel whispered.

 

Dean gathered his Alpha up in his arms. “I know you will do darling Alpha. Though you luck fucking hot in that uniform,”

 

Castiel groaned and moved away. “Dean we don’t have time, and I’m on the clock,” The Alpha whined.

 

Dean laughed and winked. “Then we will find time later,”

 

Castiel had to calm down willing the bulge in his pants to recede.

 

XxxxXXX

 

They go to the hospital, and the Alpha holds Deans hand even though Dean as no qualms about needles. Dean knows that the Alpha needs this and smiles thanking the nurse.

 

“Cas what happens if they find stuff in my system? Though surely it will be out by now.”

 

“This drug they found is potent. I have a feeling they thought their evil plans would work and no one would be wiser,”

 

“So, they doped me with high-grade drugs that would stay in my system because they were overconfident of their plans?” Dean raised his eyebrow.

 

“Yes, sweetheart, I guess there never realised your nature and mine,” Castiel grinned.

 

Dean snorted. “My stubbornness and your sweet nature,”

 

“Hey,” Pouted Castiel, “I can be sweet, it was them that sent all my spider senses off in the first place and made me extra growly over you,”

 

Dean giggled. “Growly Cas?”

 

“Now you making fun of me.”

 

“Cas, babe if it were not for you, I would be mated to an asshole who would, god I can’t even think about it,” Deans eyes fluttered closed he clung on to his mate tightly.

 

“Dean, I-I acted rashly and, in some ways…”

 

“No, you’re not like them Cas, they brought your worse side out that’s on them. You told me about your issues, and they played on that. Moon would have known; they wanted me to kick you the ground.”

 

“Oh, Dean, let’s not think of it, we are getting bonded, and they can't stop it. Then you will meet Anna, and I will show you Paris you will love it,” Dean stiffens in his mates’ arms, and Castiel frowned. “Dean are you okay?”

 

Dean huffed. “Hold me please?”

 

Castiel enveloped his mate into his warm embrace. “I can certainly do that my love,”

 

People walked around the couple, some smiling gently, others taking little notice. The couple stayed glued together lost in time, surrounded by their encompassing love,”


	13. Bonding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are finally Bonded.

Dean was a mess, tears streamed down his face, and Sam had no clue what to do. Well he did, his brother was scared, and he would not tell Castiel.

 

Sam knew he should have told the Alpha about his encompassing fear of flying. In over a day they would step on the plane and his brother would have a significant panic attack. The young Alpha knew Castiel should be the one to deal with this, so he picked up the phone and rang his brother in law.

 

Gabriel drove his brother towards Winchester lodge. When they got into the house, Gabriel went to talk with Sam, and Castiel rushed up to Deans room.

 

Dean was covered in blankets and pillows; the curtains closed his room dark. All he could hear was soft sobs and sniffles. Sam had filled him in about Deans fear, and he knew he had to have words with his Omega and deal with this panic attack.

 

Castiel crawled over towards Dean and wiggled his fingers so Dean could see them. “Sweetheart it's me Castiel, I won't hurt you, talk to me please,”

 

“Cas, I-I did not tell you and now your cross,”

 

“I’m upset Dean not cross. I’m upset because you could not divulge this important information. In some ways I get it, you feel your still alone and must work this house, look after your brother and I’m now included in that melee. But Dean we are to be bonded we are mates. You should be able to share all your darkest secrets and fears sweetheart.”

 

“I think I need to see someone Cas; I loved my dad don’t get me wrong but there were certain situations he felt would make you weak. Like therapy or seeking help, he made me feel I could not reach for them.”

 

“Thank you for telling me this Dean; I understand your reluctance a little better. Your dad was a good man, but the stigma of his dad’s downfall fell on your shoulders more so then Sam’s. Dean, I will never call you weak, or think down about your ability’s. I think you're strong and able.”

 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean sniffed his breathing coming back to the norm.

 

“The Omegas of our society are taught to be little more than breeders, and I feel for them. If you're not born into money, the Omegas of the world are free and can work, own houses and live. Their life is wonderful; this divide is heinous.”

 

“I want to talk to a therapist, help me through this. I-I can't fly out to Paris though forgive me.”

 

“I will forgive you the world my sweet Omega. I will let Anna know of your sickness she will understand. Let me book somewhere reachable by road; I know you love road trips,”

 

“I’ve always wanted to go and see the Grand Canyon,”

 

“Oh, then I will research, the trip. Though Dean promise me one thing?”

 

“Anything Alpha,” Dean looked into honest stormy blue eyes.

 

“Tell me what’s going on in your sweet mind. I will never turn you away,”

 

Dean jumped into the arms of his Alpha and let his despair out. Castiel held his mate and soothed him, only offering words of love and comfort,”

 

 

XxxxXXXX

 

 

Dean dressed in his white cotton suit; Rebecca did his blue tie for him.

 

“You are so handsome Dean; we're so proud to invite you into our family. You've been so good for my son. I could not wish for a better mate for him.”

 

“Don’t Rebecca you'll make me cry,” Dean sniffed.

 

“I know you love your mom greatly, but I hope you can see me as your second. Would you call me mom?”

 

Dean hugged the woman, and he cried tears of joy. “Yes, please,”

 

“Dean their ready,” Sam said stood in his black suit and red buttonhole.

 

Dean took his brother's arm, and Sam squashed it gently. “Thanks, Sammy, for giving me away.”

 

“You’re my brother; I’m so proud of you Dean,”

 

They stood at the entrance of the large garden now decked out with rows of white seats. Under the rose arbour, Castiel waited for his bond mate.

 

Music started to play. Pachelbel - Canon in D Major, drifted into the soft spring air. The sky reflected bluebells, and the birds joined in the melody. People stood as Dean and Sam strolled, calmly down the aisle. The Omega carried a zingy floral arrangement with sunny, ranunculi, craspedia and yellow roses.

 

Castiel wore a smile as wide as the sky. A tear evident in his Mediterranean blue eyes, his blue suit accompanied a forest green tie to reflect his mates’ eyes. Dean grinned when his mates’ eyes widen, and his mouth hung open, and he knew he had seen his one bridesmaid trot behind him.

 

Though Castiel could not tare his eyes from his mate, he was the most beautiful Omega he had ever laid his eyes on, and his mind could not fathom that this creature was his to keep.

 

“Dean, thank you,”

 

“I could not go to Paris, so I brought a part of it to you,”

 

Anna took the flowers off Dean and kissed her brother's cheek. Sitting with her family, glowing in her summer yellow dress.

 

Pastor Moore stood tall, towering over them, the book of the law in his hands. He was smiling down at the two bond mates. Clearing his throat, he started the ceremony.

 

“We gather here today to join the auspicious bond between Dean Fridolf Winchester and Castiel Due Novak. First I will recount the tale of our ancestors.”

 

Pastor Moore lit a golden candle and the waft of sandalwood, drifted out of the spring breeze.

 

“We once stood on four legs, then we developed, evolved into what you see today. Though the magic grows dimmer and only the old families have it in their grasp. Our old ways are clinging by a thread. The gift of our wrist was given from the natives of this land. We would find our true match, and only then could we bond and be one with the universe. Let us not hold back this gift, for true love is not brought, nor loaned it’s there within our hearts. A few find that special bond, that one mate to live a life long even after their ash as settled on the soil.”

 

The Pastor lit two blue and two green candles. “I pray for this union, this bond to be strong and these to wolves to be tied together in nothing but love for eternity.”

 

“Castiel please hold Dean's hand. You are Alpha though you are protector and reason, you do not hold authority you are a partnership, work together and let the joy of the bond guide you.”

 

“I will,”

 

“Dean, though you are Omega, you are the foundation. This does not mean you take the burden on your shoulders. You are a partnership, work together and let the joy of the bond guide you.”

 

“I will,” Dean sniffed tears leaking out of his eyes.

 

“Castiel, guide and love your Omega, help him be the best he can be.”

 

“I will,”

 

“Dean, guide and love your Alpha, help him be the best he can be,”

 

“I will,”

 

“Castiel, dark times may overshadow the bond; communication is the key. Do not let Alpha stubbornness; keep you from your mate.”

 

Dean laughed, and Castiel kissed his cheek and winked.

 

“I will guide him,” Castiel grinned.

 

“Dean, dark times may overshadow the bond; communication is key. Don't let your Omega protectiveness, keep you from your mate,”

 

“I will guide him,”

 

“Dean and Castiel, hold each other through the good and bad. Love each other like the first time not your last. Be each other’s best friend, support and lover.”

 

They said in unison. “We will,”

 

“Then by the decree of the wolf council you are now bond mates, you may kiss each other and seal your bond, in love, light and truth,”

 

Castiel gripped Dean and slotted his plush lips together. “I love you, Dean,”

 

“I love you to Cas,”

 

Cheers rang high into the air, and family and friends came to congratulate them. The garden was swarming with high spirits; food was laid out in a buffet, a dance floor was laid on the grass. The music rose into the air, and nothing but pure joy was to be had. Castiel and Dean strolled around greeting others and never letting go, their hands entwined.


	14. True and Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel, get news and make and announcement on t.v

After Dean and Castiel got back from honeymoon, the first slice of news presented itself. Sam had moved out of the lodge and had settled into Novak Manor. The young Alpha thought it was a just situation leaving the house for the newly mated couple. Castiel let Dean do whatever he wished with the lodge, and he changed it beyond all recognition.

 

Then Missouri told them what they suspected. Dean's been drugged his reputation been slightly sullied as a result. Though the Novaks made sure to leak that out and make people understand the situation. The court case came around, and Castiel made sure Dean was fully prepared.

 

Dean went into the courtroom his head held high, and he spoke nothing but the truth throughout. They grilled him, but he would not waver and stuck solidly to the story. Deanna was sent down for fifteen years in her part. Moon and Damoni for twenty for tampering with the mating process and a further ten for drug smuggling. Dean was glad that he never had to see them again, not in his lifetime.

 

  
XxxxxXXX

 

  
“Dean, you have a visitor its Mr Singer,” Crowley announced.

 

Dean rushed out of the den and into the receiving rooms. “Bobby, so good to see you,”

 

Bobby found himself with an armful of Omega and hugged the boy tight.

 

“Sorry I did not make it to the funeral son,” Bobby held his truckers cap in hand.

 

“I know you were undercover doing a job dad mentioned it,”

 

“That I was son, been digging and found some information on that granddaddy of yours,”

 

Dean sat near the older Beta, observing the man, who was once close friends with his late father.

 

“Made promises and, I said I would clear his name. I don’t know if you know of the full story boy?”

 

“That Henry did something bad, and our name was forever ruined,”

 

“Henry worked for the men of letters a well-respected organisation back in the day. Sam would have been asked to join them him being Alpha.”

 

“Guess they don’t like Omegas then?” Huffed Dean.

 

“No, nor women,”

 

“Seriously,” Muttered Dean.

 

“Anyway, there was this woman went by the name Abaddon, she was a music hall singer. Henry was besotted by her, but the woman was into some dodgy stuff.”

 

Dean lent forward not hearing the full tale before. “Well, you grandma Millie was at home with baby John, working her fingers to the bone while Henry was gadding about. Gets this Abaddon pregnant, but that’s not the only shock. These jewels when missing and they attributed to Henry. Abaddon makes this fuss, and then nothing heard from her. Henry goes back home his tail between his legs, but his reputation is in ruins.

 

“I can see why people stopped talking to him and dad. Even now some company’s won't deal with us.”

 

“Son, your grandad did have the hots for this woman, but I doubt he did much with her. Abaddon was never with child; she was a part of a gang who stole the jewels. Belonged to the Fedno Gang and the name may not ring a bell but there Italian.”

 

Dean frowned not sure where this was going. “Dean, it was Alastair Damon's father who owned the gang,”

 

“What the hell, so this was a setup, to what sully the name of the Winchesters?”

 

“Henry was smart, and they wanted him in the gang, he refused. I think Alastair got sniffing around you because of his dad.”

 

“Have you got evidence? Can we clear our name?” Dean jumped up in excitement.

 

“It's all here boy,” Bobby handed him the papers.

 

“I-I don’t know how to thank you,”

 

“Your family helped me out, so we're even, but if you ever need my help holler,”

 

“I will Bobby and thanks,”

 

When Castiel came home that evening, Dean showed his Alpha the news and the reports. Castiel wanted to double check everything and said he would drop by Charlies after work the next day.

 

  
XxxxxXXXXxx

 

  
Castiel made sure his suit is lint-free, and he’s smart. Perched on the wooden bench, he awaits Deans arrival.

 

“Are you ready for this sweetheart?” Castiel asks.

 

“I’m not sure, but we can do this together,”

 

Castiel holds his hand tightly and kisses it. “I’m always by your side sweet Omega,”

 

“You’re on the air on three, two, “I’m not sure, but we can do this together,”

 

Castiel holds his hand tightly and kisses it. “I’m always by your side sweet Omega,”  
one,”

 

“Hello everyone, welcome to our first recording as bonded mates. Dean and I want to thank you for all the wonderful gifts and well-wishers. Firstly, we bring up a subject close to my mates’ heart. I was privileged to speak with John Winchester a few times before he passed away from cancer. His one wish was to clear their name. Dean has documents that certainly does that.

 

I've been embroiled in a case that brought my mate into danger. Dean was drugged and hurt we both were, but together we are stronger. Henry Winchester's only crime was to say no to a crime gang. Dean said no to the same gang. Henry did nothing but try and protect his family, like John and Deans always done. There are a lot of people they owe the Winchesters an apology that’s for sure.”

 

“Sam and I have found a home with the Novak’s and have been treated like family. I can’t wait to start my own family, and to continue my charity works.” Dean smiled through his words.

 

Castiel kissed Deans hand and ran his fingers through his hair. “I would also like to make an announcement. Dean has now become a prince; we are proud he’s taken this title and will continue to do good works in the Novak name.”

 

“I can’t wait to do my job and help others in my community,” Dean grinned lovingly at his mate.

 

“Dean also got his master’s in computer science. He won’t tell you this because he’s shy. Being an Omega does not mean you're weak and should not stop you from living your life to the full. Deans ran the family home, looked after his baby brother and gone to school. I do not find this weak but strong. Its time society changed, and everyone was treated as equals.”

 

“I agree with Cas; we all have our strength and weakness. But we have all been made the same. We have dreams, and feelings and thoughts and our blood runs through our veins.”

 

Dean held on to his mate, and Castiel grinned back. “We are stronger together than apart. We wish you well in all your endeavours, but most of all be kind and love each other well,”

 

The camera stopped rolling, and the two mates were lost in each other’s eyes, there only thoughts of each other and the future they were going to share.


End file.
